


Whose Saviour?

by JayneSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Dubious Consent, Evil Ron Weasley, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Sexual Assault, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneSmith/pseuds/JayneSmith
Summary: MOD Harry + The Wizarding Worlds Status Quo + Death Threats = this... apparentlylook my summaries suck, Enjoy!
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I took a break from WKR and this happened... sorry not sorry. 
> 
> This one will probably update weekly as i want to focus on WKR but i really enjoyed writing it so i thought i'd post the first bit. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was... Well a room. Four walls, a door, a window, all charmed of course to prevent any attempts to escape. Not that he would, no that wasn't right not that he could. It was an impossibility for him now he was bound to this place to him.

Lucius shivered slightly, not from the cold.. No his captor, master, host, saviour? So many descriptions yet he still did not truly know which one, if any, fit. Still he seemed to not want him to freeze, the room was amply warm for him even in the rags his robes had become after azkaban. He had been dumped here unceremoniously by his captor, gracelessly and without care. Not that he could truly blame him. Why would the boy look at him with any sort of care? Why was he even here and not kept in that hell hole of a prison? A part of him knew. A part of him wondered at it. The moment of agony, pure agony that then crossed over into bliss as the dark mark was scoured from his arm in the dark of the moon. His cognisant mind recognised the type of magic, dark and outlawed as it was.

Bloodline magic.

He had only felt that burn once before in his life, the terror of that moment when all was decided for him, the night of his seventeenth birthday all those years ago. Yet this was more, so much more.

The power of it outclassed any that his father could have cast. It was dark, yes, but purifying in a way that he himself could not quite comprehend.

Hesitantly he moved, crawled really towards the hearth. No one would have believed it merely 10 years ago. That the Malfoy Lord would crawl on his hands and knees like an animal towards a source of heat and light and yet.. Yet Lucius had no choice. It was not a want but a need. A need to see, to know. Pulling himself up to a seated position by the fire he breathed hard with the exertion as he slowly lifted his left arm toward the fire, the ragged cloth falling away from his wrist as his dirty yet still pale skin was set a glow in the fire light. The dark mark was gone, the terrible wretched thing, ugly and black was gone yet in its place sat another. Another mark of ownership, only this one was silvery like an old scar. The thing that caused the bliss. He had known it would be there, just not what it would appear as. And a part of him saw it as beautiful. The snake still lingered from the original mark, though now it was coiled delicately around and within a lily. The two images were interwoven beautifully and in pride of place in the center of his left forearm. He wished for only a moment that he had chosen it, but that was not to be.

Yet again it was forced on him, a mark of servitude, of slavery, of ownership. All again without consent. Tears welled in Lucius' eyes for the first time since the day after his seventeenth.

His carefully constructed mask that he had kept through it all didn't fracture, it didn't break but it shattered. Shattered into so many pieces that he may never recover it.

It was there. On a hearth rug by a fire in a house he did not know that Lucius Malfoy broke. The grief and despair, all of it crashed out of him in sobs and cries as he howled out all that he could, all that he had lost and never had. Lucius despaired for it all as his tears streaked down his face and into the rug. The emotions washed over him like a tidal wave of which he had no control and he was lost to it.

And then his body gave out, to the exhaustion, the trauma, the turmoil. His body gave in to the oblivion of blessed and dreamless sleep.

***

He was aware of his presence the moment he woke. Sat on a lone chair not far from lucius' position before the fire. A small part, outdated and tiny rallied against being found in such a position, to be found vulnerable and undignified. He scoffed internally at himself. What pride did he have left, what choice? This man had him, owned him. Body and blood and magic and Lucius was exhausted. He couldn't bear to fight it, not anymore.

So he remained prostrate and ungainly on the floor, not attempting to move to show any sign of rebellion or autonomy. He knew how that would be received, he had already suffered it at the hands of one master.

"so... You are finally awake?" The man's voice was deeper, more hoarse than he remembered. The lingering hints of a childish falsetto all but gone. Still Lucius didn't move.

"in all honesty" the man continued ignoring the silence, "i did not expect to find you alive, let alone bound" the man trailed off allowing an uncomfortable silence to settle between the two.

Lucius could not find it within himself to speak, to say anything. What was there for him to say?

Finally the man sighed and moved, the chair creaking, giving away his movements. Before Lucius could even comprehend his captors movements he felt his hair tugged up, forcing him to face the boy, no man, to face the man for the first time in three years.

Harry Potter had changed greatly. Though not physically, not really. He was still short for a man though not the malnourished wretch he had appeared whilst at the Manor. Now his figure held strength in its form, his hair still the untameable rats nest and his eyes, his eyes were still as green as the first time he had seen them.

Yet those eyes showed the change, the shift more than anything. They held a fire and a coldness that Lucius would never have recognised and the air of him. Lucius could not even begin to comprehend it. He could feel the magic on his skin, dark and cloying as it slithered across it like an unwelcome caress.

The man tilted his head in an almost childlike manner that did nothing but send a shudder of terror down Lucius' spine.

"now what to do with you? I can't have you in Azkaban bearing my mark nor can I have the community knowing you still live. I could easily remedy that yet..."

Lucius' heart sped up as his breath stuttered out, which only incited the man's amusement as he flashed a small cold smile as his eyes dilated.

"But no. That would not do. The curse I broke was a difficult one that required something to be put in its place. You see Lucius.." Harry began as he pulled Lucius up further from the rug, until he was kneeling before him straight backed and stretched.

"the dark mark when held for any length of time melds to a person's core, it becomes part of the person's magic. Now the dark mark once willingly taken can be changed, an allegiance can always be changed. That's not to say it is easy or without its drawbacks but it is doable… but when its unwilling well… i've only encountered that in draco, and you it would seem"

No, not Draco, not his dragon, not his son. To be beholden to another master?

"No?..." The words were taken from him, shaken from him perhaps would be more apt as the man pulled him closer and Lucius' breath caught, the words coming out closer to a pained garble.

"Silence. I am not finished" the man snarled at him revealing vicious white teeth.

"Now Draco came to me, he came to me willingly to find a way. He has been remarkably useful to me so between him, Lovegood and I, we found a way. Of course he did not bear the mark anywhere near as long as you have. So his binding to me is much lighter. Much more easily fulfilled. Yours however? Oh Lucius almost thirty years of service to another does not bode well for you.”

Harry held his gaze for a mere moment before sighing lightly, almost theatrically, releasing his hold on him. Dropping him to the ground with a thump. Dropping to a Crouch before Lucius's form, he continued as if nothing had occurred. "so what to do with you? You are of no use to me politically. Any influence you had is dead and gone, and its not like a play ball with any politicians anymore. Your past wealth? It has all gone to Draco and with my own various inheritances, wealth will not be a problem for a very long time to come, yet we still must find a penance for you, a service" the young man chuckled as he gazed into Lucius's own terrified gaze.

"you, a man who could throw a killing curse at a twelve year old, you who had over twenty years to find a way out, you who hosted the once dark lord in your own home!"

The man brought his hand down to Lucius's neck in a soft touch that could almost be a caress before roughly taking the man's chin in hand, pulling him up once again to meet his gaze. "unfortunately for you, I can only think of one service. "

Lucius watched in fear as the green drained away from his captors eyes, giving way to a bloody crimson. He had but a moment to take in the predatory nature of the gaze of the creature before him, this dark, beautiful, terrifying creature, before it struck.

The pain of the initial bite tore through him. Paralysing his senses and shocking his nerves as the creature began to feed. Yet the pain gave way to bliss. Unrivalled by any experience, his marking barely scratched the surface in comparison to such pleasure. As the man fed and despite the exhaustion, the fear; his body and his magic reacted as heat pooled in his gut and his magic danced beneath his skin.

He could not help himself as an obviously pleased moan escaped his lips. It was, apparently, the wrong thing to do, as at the sound of it Harry wrenched himself back. The green of his eyes chasing away the red as he stared down at him with fear, shock and mild horror.

"No" the word was whispered so quietly, that Lucius would not have heard him if he had not been so close. And just like that, the man was gone, leaving Lucius alone on the rug, still bleeding before the dwindling light of the fire. Before Lucius could even begin to try to comprehend, to understand what had occured, his body betrayed him once more, as he collapsed before the hearth.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chap 1, because Im nice like that

He couldn't believe it, not really… sat in the alleyway, bleeding and cursed, Harry Potter was dying.

In a nook not far from Diagon he had been attacked, violently and without mercy. They had screamed and yelled and he did nothing but hold his head high in pride. He was not ashamed of what he had done, was not ashamed of his decisions and who he protected. Everybody deserved the courtesy of living, of redemption if they wish to view it that way.

He had just that week very publicly taken 4 children off the hands of the ministry after an incident. There had been screams of death and dementors kisses, but they were children and he would not stand by, could not stand by as the mobs grew with a call for death. So he had very publicly taken the children and secreted them away to parts unknown for their protection. Their screams of half breed after an incident on the full moon had cut through him, the child an eight year old girl had attacked one of the care workers who had left the locks unlocked, who had not followed the ministry guidelines and got themselves killed, and three children turned. The idiot. Yet it was not the worker that was called out, no the muggleborns siblings had screamed bloody murder of monsters and dark creatures. Yet all Harry could see was a new breed of supremacy growing. So he had stepped in, unapologetically and unashamed.

Perhaps he should have defended himself, but at least the children were safe, and those he had saved would be protected and hidden. He had done enough. He had saved this world once, he didn't think he had it in him to do it again.

As the darkness curled around him and unconsciousness beckoned a man stepped out of the shadows, one of the ones who had attacked him. A guilty conscience perhaps? Too bad, he was likely too late, Harry stared up as the wizard approached, blood dribbling down his lips as he struggled for each breath.

The man crouched down before him, his face blank as he lifted his wand, casting what looked like a diagnostic charm, smiling at the results. Before focusing a malicious gaze back to Harry.

“I’m glad you are still alive Harry, though barely, I thought you should know.” he leaned forward whispering conspiratorially into his ear. “Your God son, the half breed, Teddy Lupin is it?… well as soon as I leave this alley, I will hunt that filth down and destroy every part of him, until there is nothing left.” The man leaned back once more, the sincerity and cruelty flowed off him like a sickness. “After all, Creatures are the new minority, and every society needs someone to hate.” standing the dirty blonde man strode towards the mouth of the alley, looking back with a smirk and casting a light privacy ward, so no one would notice him, no one would find him. Not in time at least.

Harry's heart was beating through his breath, stuttering as every part of his being fought, not teddy, not now, if they actively targeted him, not much would stand in their way, not without pre warning. But to fight was pointless, he was already too battered, too broken, his body all but useless. Heaving Harry centered his magic, trying to collect all he could reaching to the vestiges inside of him for anything, for everything. This would hurt, and he would probably die but if he could get word, just a single word to the right person, they would get teddy out, they would spread the word to hide, to run if necessary. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the inevitable, he apparated.

***

Clean and white and oh so familiar to him… Harry saw his surroundings and screamed. This couldn't be, he couldn't be here, he had failed, and teddy would pay for it. Those who chose to follow his lead would pay the price. He sobbed, ugly and loud, as he still felt the pain run through him. Good he deserved it.

“Now really Potter? I thought you would have grown out of such childish displays in the last two years?” the voice, the oh so hated voice spoke to him and Harry jumped at the shock of it. Lifting his head he met the gaze of the ever scowling dungeon bat of a professor, headmaster, spy? It shocked a hollow laugh from him as he stared up at the scowling man.

“Of course it would be you…. Who else would I imagine to tell me how much I failed, oh the irony Snape for you to be my gatekeeper.”

“Oh do shut up mister potter, life and death as it appears is not fair, i told you that as a child and i had hoped that lesson would of sank in by now”

Harry sat himself up, his entire body seemingly on fire with the agony, he spat out a mouthful of blood at his once professor's feet and laughed hollowly again.

“Oh i think Snape that i know that lesson better than even you did”

The man's lips quirked ever so slightly with a lift of a brow as he looked down at the spot. “Quite”

“What do you want Snape? Last time Dumbledore told me to get a train or to go back. I don't think those are the options this time”

Snape rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms looking down at him critically.

“Hmm Dumbledore always loved giving one the guise of a choice didn't he? And he always hid something. Its almost humorous that you would choose me among all people to be the bearer of this explanation.”

“And what exactly…” Harry snarled, “Do you mean by that?”

“What I mean Mister Potter, is that not everyone wants to see the wood for the trees as it were, we all want to hide something from ourselves and dumbledore was the perfect vessel. The man who directed you but never gave you truth against the man who gave you truth for you to choose your own path. As predictable as your choice was, but still the choice was yours…”

“Oh stop with the damn riddle's snape, what am I missing? Why are you here?” Harry snapped and the man looked down at him unimpressed but spoke anyway.

“When you took the wand from the young Malfoy you possessed all three hallows, unknowingly, that made you at the point in time the only being to ever unite all the hallows, it made you the master of death you fool. So yes you could go back to your body as it is dying in the alley way. But unlike the last time when all you needed was to restart your heart this time, the damage is worse, to fix it would require something. Death is not all powerful. It requires sacrifice. Wizards are not meant to return to life, once one is dead its meant to be permanent. You however Mister Potter, once again get to break the rules.” the man said the final words with a look of utter disgust and disapproval. Harry may have laughed, if he hadn't been so focused on the one fact. He could go back, he could protect Teddy, he could protect what was his. He looked back to Snape, laser focused as he stared the man down.

“At what cost?”

The man smiled and suddenly Harry knew that the creature before him was not Snape, no it was something darker, older and far more dangerous…

“Well done master” the pale veneer of his once potions master melted back into a dark shape that barely had form, just a floating abyss. “And the cost, well it is rather simple, there is already one creature that has escaped my grasp, though not entirely I grant you. But still…”

Harry stared up at the creature, waiting, he wouldn't play its game, he wouldn't fall into a trap of words and promises. The creature sighed and flowed almost liquid around him as it whispered into his mind. “Vampire” Harry growled as it got too close and the abyss reformed into a pale dark suited man as he looked back at him. “Of course with a few alterations, none of that sire nonsense, I have no wish to be vicariously controlled through another. No. and you'll need the daylight I suppose, considering your god son, oh and keeping your magic, all of your magic, even the part of me you hid from even yourself, but I can't change the essentials, you will require blood. It is that which fuels their immortality afterall.”

Harry watched the creature before sighing and looking back to the white. “You should have chosen dumbledore after all, because that isn't really a choice.” Death chuckled in response as he properly invaded his space and mind with one last rebuttal.

“No Master, your choices are as always predictable, especially in the light of day.”

***

The men were advancing on the house, led by Dennis creevey. He had only graduated Hogwarts this year, had reentered the wizarding world only to discover that pure bloods were as powerful and protected as ever and creatures, even the dark ones who had fought on the side of the dark lord roamed free, without proper watch or limitations. It lit a fire within him and so many others that Harry Potter, their saviour, championed these people. He had saved the likes of Malfoy and Parkinson from their just desserts in Azkaban, demanding acquittals, he had fought down any sort of creature registration or limitations, fighting for equality for the animals that had torn his brother apart.

Dennis was not alone, so many others had felt the same, even a few pure bloods had seen the light as it were, and after the attack in the orphanage, where they allowed a half breed to infect so many others to kill one of the workers with no recompense? It was their time to move, the people of the wizarding world finally seeing the truth. Only for Potter to once again step in, to free the monsters from their incarceration without any by your leave?! The power had gone to his head, he was of no use to them, he was not their saviour any longer. But the keeper of monsters, the enabler of the dark. So tonight, on the death of that saviour they would begin. They had found potter manor by mere fluke this afternoon, a careless word by one Malfoy to another dark wizard and it had all fallen into place. As here resided many of the death eaters who didn't get their due, and according to their sources the safe house where the half breeds and the newly turned were hidden. Today would be the first step in reclaiming the wizarding world.

As all twenty of them surrounded the manor and readied themselves to cast, the wards went down, utterly disappeared. Dennis watched the space and there was no sign of life, no sign of anything. But Dennis wouldn't stop, they had to be here somewhere. With that all of the forces advanced toward the manner only to find a lone figure lounging on the doorstep, dark haired and clothed in black, with an almost white wand the figure seemed to pay them no mind as they advanced.

Dennis raised his wand casting a homo revelio on the manor,only for it to come up empty. He snarled in frustration pointing toward the figure on the doorstep, who was tapping the wand rhythmically along his leg, waiting it seemed. Dennis didn't care. This was to be their beginning, he would discover where they had gone, by any means necessary.

“Where are they?” he questioned in a loud strong voice only for the figure to hum at the question. Not looking up he responded with a question of his own.

“Is this all of you? No you're just one force i think, but i guess it should be enough for a message if nothing else.” the figure stood stretching as he did so before he looked towards Dennis. Dennis actually froze as familiar green eyes met his own. Though now they were not hidden behind heavy spectacles nor could he ever recall the emotions shifting through the man now to have ever been there before.

Harry tutted at him as he advanced, slow and silent as if stalking prey, he advanced on Dennis, “oh Dennis your brother would have been so disappointed in you.” Before the man could respond Harry struck, not even bothering to use his wand. The magic now, the magic he had denied himself for so long sat at the end of his fingertips oh so anxious to be used. with a swift cutting spell he slit the boys neck deep and true dropping him to the ground, still alive but bleeding heavily, barely able to breath he made quick work of the other 19, not shying away from the unforgivables, deaths magic and his rage at their audacity fueling it, killing had never been so easy. He had left one till last, a very specific one with dirty blond hair.

The man was shaking on the spot, frozen wand still raised but seemingly unable to cast through his fear. Harry cocked his head watching the shivering man.

“I’m glad you are still alive” Harry repeated the words back to him in a grey monotone voice which sent him stumbling back, Harry sped towards him with a speed that knocked the air out of the shivering wizard. Disarming him as he did so Harry pulled him close as he whispered into his ear, amusement colouring his tone. “As I thought you should know that your death, it will not be quick, I will drain you of everything, and cause you unimaginable pain, and you have no one but yourself to blame.” The man whimpered but Harry hushed him with a faux soothing motion before he struck ripping the wizards throat open who let out an ungodly scream as harry took his fill and drained him dry. The man tasted awful but Harry was a man of his word. Once sated he did not clean of the blood rather he stood with an unearthly grace and advanced on Dennis barely breathing yet still alive Dennis.

Who had seen it all.

Harry watched him for a moment allowing the boy to see his fill before casting, sealing the wound and allowing the boy to breath once again.

He looked up at him in terror as Harry crouched down before him, his gaze never wavering.

“The only reason you are still alive Dennis is my love for your brother and respect for his sacrifice in the war, you will go from here and you will tell all who listen not to cross me, or mine, because i will not stand for it.” Harry waited until the boy nodded his eyes wide in shock. Once he had received that he deliberately raised his hand to Dennis' neck taking a sample of the still wet creevy blood bringing it to his mouth and never losing focus, never swaying his gaze as he tasted it. The boy trembled and Harry smiled viciously at him. “And creevy, know this is your only warning, if you attack me and mine again, what you saw me do to …” Harry paused unsure of the man he had just viciously murdered name.. Huh oh well “your friend over there, that will seem preferable to what I will do to you. Is that clear Mr Creevy?”

The boy nodded and Harry's smile brightened, as he patted the boy's head, turning and striding away into the moon light before apparating silently into the night.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Chap 2 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It was tonight.

Finally after almost three years of research, of fighting, of loyalty it was tonight.

The others, Pansy, Zanbini, Flint and the rest, had already taken their new lord's mark. The lord of death, that's what they had taken to calling him, a twist or amalgamation of wizarding culture and the mans, well Vampires true title. None of them would have thought that harry potter would take up that title, would stand against the ministry and the light in such a way, with the morals and mercy of dumbledore and the ruthlessness of the dark lord, the wizarding world could barely stand against him.

Draco could still remember the day, the day that everything had changed. He had been sitting in grimmauld place, reading when the man who saved him, him and his cohorts from azkaban appeared in his new form. He was the first to see it, the first to feel the transformation of the once golden boy's magic, the darkness that had seeped from him and the cold rage in his eyes. He had looked down at draco with such focus he had shivered.

He had told him in crisp words quickly and coldly what had taken place, what had happened and what they had planned. Draco hadn't hesitated, sending his patronus to andromeda warning her, calling her to grimmauld while Harry set about placing the entire building under fidelius. Once andromeda arrived they performed the ritual with dromeda as the secret keeper allowing both of them to know the secret instantly. She had been wary at first but once Harry told her what had happened he saw the same fire lit in her that he remembered from his own mother, perhaps it was a black thing? Nevertheless she had turned to Harry in that moment, stared him down and spoke.

“Make them regret it Harry, and make them fear what will happen if they ever dare to try, I will not lose another, not after everything our family has already sacrificed.” Harry didn't respond in words he merely smiled, the first malicious smile Draco had ever witnessed and it certainly hadn't been the last. He and Potter had left them, moving the inhabitants of Potter manor to one of his lesser known black properties, so aptly named the Vale of Noir.

The place had since become the home of potters enclave, home to dark wizards, vampires and werewolves alike, it was a castle centered in a sprawling valley, it had been unlivable at first but that had soon changed. The original inhabitants of Potter manor had worked on it tirelessly and now it was the size and scale of a wizarding village in all but name. Unplottable and known only to those who had a need for it. Those with any thoughts of hostility towards its inhabitants could not even enter the valley. It was home. And draco adored it.

He had all but ordered Draco to let the location of potter manor slip and he had obeyed without question. Potter had after all earned his loyalty, earned his respect. When he had returned to the valley that night he had been covered in blood, his eyes dilated and crimson and his truth open to the view of all. A few of his cohorts were terrified by it, and had thought to leave. A couple did. But they were attacked soon after, by the same group that Harry had already sent a message to.

They had not been without injury, pansy now wore a scar that extended from her mouth to her left ear, created with a cursed knife, the light hypocrites, it had never healed properly. But Harry had swooped in saving them and all but decimated their attackers leaving one, ginny weasley alive to spread the word. It was then that Ron had turned on him, his once best friend and it had hurt the boy he had since come to call friend deeply but he didn't waver when questioned. He stood his course unapologetically and unashamed. He had won the once dark cohorts loyalty then, truly and completely as a man who would stand by them, with them and for them. None of them had truly left the vale again, except when they were needed or volunteered.

From that incident, they had researched thoroughly wards and the like, soon the eldest weasley had brought his family, after they were attacked into the vale for sanctuary. And of course Harry had accepted them. With the addition of bill weasley the research went far quicker, and within a year the vale was all but impenetrable, secured through warding tracking and a map, inspired by the marauders that was monitored at all times for the comings and goings of all those who lived in the vale.

More and more creatures and dark wizards came for sanctuary as the ministry fell more and more into the hands of the weak willed and light fanatics. It was almost a year after Harry had set up the sanctuary that Hermione Granger had arrived pregnant and bearing almost 25 children in her wake. They had been stolen from homes, their parents killed or imprisoned. All the so called half breeds ranging from giant to wolf, from veela to sprite. She had stood against him in the beginning publicly and loudly but after six months that had tapered off as she watched, until she found what they were doing.

She had been lost for a time unsure of what to do and terrified of those around her. Her only solace in the fact they had spared the children.

That was until she found out why.

The light had been experimenting, trying to find a way to kill all of those with such impurities. It had been the last straw so she had gone into one of the facilities and had broken them out. Bringing with her a ridiculous amount of intel and pleas to save them.

Harry had not hesitated. He had brought all of the Vale's inhabitants together. The wolves, the dark cohort, the vampires and their families, and had asked if any would help. That was one thing about him. He never ordered, never demanded anything but a full secrecy oath. He requested help for others and they all followed him for it, they all loved him for it.

At that point in time the vale was home to almost 150 of age beings, 80 of those volunteered. After the initial number of volunteers had been announced, Harry had been so surprised. Draco remembered teasing him for it. He had intended to go alone if necessary but the vale loved him, the vale loved him and hated what the wizarding world had become. That was when things truly changed. When Harry had gone from being leader and landlord to lord and master of the vale. He had not even noticed it and no one mentioned it initially but the inhabitants of the vale knew. They knew and celebrated the fact.

Their populace had grown over the next two months as families and children were saved. an orphanage was erected and was filled and staffed by the community, with granger of all people at the forefront. And she protected the institute like a mother dragon. She had stayed with Bill's family at the beginning, Fleur and her husband explaining all that had occured from their side and Hermione had flipped, apologised and worked, despite her pregnancy, despite everything, she worked and was soon accepted. On one of the raids after they had found and rescued a familiar face that none had expected to find. A filius flitwick who had been taken during the summer, not resigned as the prophet had spouted. He had joined them with an ease that shocked most. And had helped to create a school. One that would start teaching in earnest in the next year to educate their children as they should be.

It had been a year and a half since the first cohort had come to the valley that things turned once again. Harry was named an enemy of the wizarding world along with all that followed him. He had laughed when he had found out, smiling at the cohort and dromeda who had moved to the valley not long after it had been rebuilt.

“Of course the ministry would be the last to catch on to the fact. When we have all but gone silent” the cohort hadnt found it nearly as amusing and had come to him that night pledging allegiance with a request. A request to be free of the dark mark once and for all. To transfer their allegiance through an old feudal spell they had found.

He had been reluctant at first but the cohort had been relentless and eventually he had given in. their marks had been beautiful and unique, silvery as raised scars and each reflecting their own personality and their lords. Pansy of course received a pansy on her arm though a part of a petal was broken, a butterfly that enveloped the image behind the flower filled in the empty space, making it all the more beautiful than before. She had cried in joy when she had seen it. Zambini had gained a snake hidden within foxglove while flints circled his arm as ivy hiding a tarantula in its depths.

Once people saw the marks and had known they had come to Harry asking for the same, he had tried to deny them but was once again worn down. It had been none other than granger who had won the argument, that it was a willing choice. That they were at war, and that they wanted it. They wanted to be bound to the lord and the land they lived on, vampiric or not. And once again Harry caved and dromeda had been first in line.

The spell however would not work for draco. Unlike his cohorts he had not taken the mark willingly, it was cast through a bloodline oath of which he had no control. It was a mark of ownership not allegiance, and it had angered Harry beyond reason. Since then between offering sanctuary, rescuing those in need and running the Vale he, his lord and lovegood of all people had researched a way. And they had found it. Finally. 5 years since Harry had won his acquittal, four since the Vale had become home. He would finally be free of the damn thing. At a cost sure but one he would willingly pay. Harry had been his lord for years after all.

***

5 years, that's how long it had been since the end of the war, 4 years since he turned into this… a creature, a monster some may say. Though not everyone.

It had been a turning point, a turning point for him and all those he had protected. When he had returned from the white the second time, something in him had changed. After the war he had fought through every legal means he could, trying to shape the world into one they could be proud of winning back. And where had that left him? Beaten and dead in an alley just off the central wizarding district of britain. He had been done at that moment. He would protect what was his, protect them by any means necessary.

When he had taken that first blood, truly and physically he knew nothing would ever be the same again. The sandy haired man, who he had since been informed was called Troy Bennet, half blood, he had been the first he had drank from, the first he had drained. He had not been the last. When Pansy and flint had left after the revelations of that first night he had rescued them despite their rejection. He had promised to protect them after all. He had felt such guilt that he hadn't gotten their quick enough, that those he had claimed as his had been hurt. He had let lose once again draining three of their almost dozen attackers. He had thought they would run but… but they had stayed. They had returned to the Vale, the dump it was then with him and had stayed ever since.

It had been Pansy who had truly shifted his thinking on their remarking. It had been an evening where she had been sitting in one of the parlours of the castle, both reading though he knew she was merely humouring him, that she wanted to rehash their conversation. But she hadn't started it that way. For the first time she had asked him why not. Why would he not take away the blemish and give them something new. He had thought to go to his rote replies, that he was no lord, that there was no need, that he didn't want to endanger them by taking a mark that would only be persecuted by the wizarding world. But her eyes were so confused and sorrowful that he answered her honestly.

“I don't want to become him”

She had slapped him for that. Hard and fast, leaving him utterly bewildered.

She had merely smiled in responce.

“You Mr Potter,” she had begun in the most snotty tone he had ever heard from her, “could never become him.” she had smiled at him then. “And if I ever see a chance of it, I will slap you like this again and knock some sense into you.” she had then deflated and stared out of the window before continuing as if she had to fill the silence.

“I took his mark because I was scared, because it was expected, not out of want.” her gaze had fixed to his then before she continued in such a certain tone that harry could never have denied her. “I want yours, I have wanted yours since the night they marred me, since the night I saw you rage on our behalf. I want yours not because its expected or because I fear some sort of persecution, I want yours because you are my Lord, the one I will follow till the end, the one I would protect and one who would protect me. I want your mark Harry because I am selfish enough to desire the freedom you give us.”

And once he aceded to one how could he deny the others? The entire vale now, all those of age held his mark, all unique in their own way. Even Hermione and had not that been a shock. The things she had said… their friendship had never been the same but when she had turned up, walked through their all but impenetrable wards with a gaggle of traumatised children, he could have never turned her away. She was terrified but fearless in a way she had always been. But she had been dulled at that moment, by heart break and beaten down by trying to do the right thing, by doing what he had attempted in that first year, only to have the rose tinted glasses shattered. It had broken her a little. But she pushed through. Leaving her husband, leaving her life just to come to him. He had forgiven her, given her sanctuary but they had never been the same.

It was after that the refugees had poured in, Vampires, werewolves, veella’s and even a few goblins and the Vale had gone from a working estate and grown into what could only be considered a wizarding village.

The only one who had not taken his mark had been Draco. Draco, one of his best friends, most trusted follower, or right hand man he had often joked. It wasn't a joke, not really. He had been there since the beginning, trusting Harry's leadership almost without question while keeping him grounded. They had navigated the issues together. Working out arrangements for the full moon, feeding the vampires through donation banks, procuring amulets that lessened a Veelas allure so they could live among them in peace. He had kept Harry grounded and together and present.

When he had told Harry that the spell to switch the marks wouldn't work, Harry had been confused. That confusion had not lasted long and it had broken into rage. That his family would swear a bloodline oath, that he had no choice, that he had been marked in a way that made him a slave, that had meant ownership, not allegiance. He had sworn then he would find a way out for draco. Despite the bastard being dead, he would find a way.

A part of him regretted that, though Pansy slapped him still if he ever so much as indicated it in her presence. But a part of him still did as there was no easy way to remove the mark, they could change it sure but it required a cost… did not everything? It required the years of service granted to the first master to be repaid to the second. If it wasn't, well the consequences were not recommended, the most preferable of them being death. Draco had laughed when Harry had raised his concerns. He had looked at him in the condescending way he had, making Harry feel small despite his power.

“Harry,” he had said, all haughty and eloquent, “I Have served you for almost four years with far more loyalty than I had ever served that thing.” his grin had turned more solom after that, softer inits edges. “And it will be an honour to continue as such for the rest of my life.” Harry could hardly breathe at the sincerity of it. He had very nearly cried at the proclamation. Of which draco teased him mercilessly for.

***

In the dark of the moon vampires were always at their strongest. Vampires as a rule of thumb didn't have Active magic, but Harry did, and the dark of the moon was always when that fact shone the brightest. It seemed to crackle in the air around the man. Lighting up his eyes to an ethereal glow. If Harry wasn't out on a rescue mission or battling enemies of the Vale he used that magic to power their wards, duel, he would do something with that magic because it seemed to rattle through him.

It was those nights that the vale always admired their lord the most as he never let it go to waste. And he would be using it tonight for Draco. Andromeda had been chosen as their witness, to watch the mark take hold and to intervene if anything went wrong. She didn't think it would but she would watch their backs no matter what. Deep in Castle Noir's dueling room they had set the ritual up and the magic was already swirling around them. It was an ancient working, intricate and powerful and seeing Harry cast it, feeling the magic as it swirled around her and the participants was a pleasure.

She had moved to the Vale once it became almost semi habitable. The cohort had first worked on and expanded a small cottage close to the castle for their own comfort while they rebuilt the castle itself. She had moved herself and teddy in as soon as possible. Their lives were at stake and too many people knew Harry had a property in London. She was glad that she did. Teddy now had a ridiculous number of adoptive aunts and uncles within the dark cohort and Bill weaslys family, he was never alone and had them all to rely on. He was almost spoilt by it.

Harry had been tentative with his contact with Teddy after his… transformation but the little boy wouldn't stand for it, and neither would andromeda. Within the first week she had all but ordered the entire cohort into the castle before extricating herself leaving Harry all but alone with the child. He had thanked her afterward and had never truly been far from the boy since. He had been Teddy's father in every way since then, the five year old always by his side when Harry was not on a mission of sorts. Tonight was one of the rare nights he would not be with either he or Andromeda, he was safely tucked up for a sleepover with Flint and Pansy, who were undoubtedly filling him with all the sugar they could.

The ritual had been going well, too well perhaps, when Draco screamed it had taken all her willpower not to intervene. She had seen Flint's removal of the mark, and it was always painful, it would pass. And it did. But unlike all the times before the magic didn't stop. No it expanded further becoming a physical manifestation of light as it reached out for something. Draco had fallen back, his face a picture of shock and disbelief as Harry's eyes shone brighter. All of it coalescing back into him. Their lord, her Harry collapsed under the weight of it. Andromeda was unsure as to what had occured, knowing something had gone wrong, didn't hesitate in her approach taking a silver dagger from her waist and conjuring a goblet bleeding herself into it by the time she had got to harry.

It was not often that he needed someone to feed him, usually getting his fill from whatever raid or rescue they ran that week. But he had gone white under the strain of the magic. And the last thing they needed was a blood lusting magical vampire running rampant. He came too quickly, his crimson eyes meeting dromedas silver and accepted the goblet without argument. Swallowing it down with ease and without hesitation.

“What happened?” Harry didn't answer but draco did.

“My Father… I had thought but…” Dromeda looked down at the pale boy with concern, he was shaken and unsure as he watched Harry.

“What about your father?” she had softened her tone as she looked at the young malfoy, and his grey eyes met her own.

“He...he” the young man swallowed as he composed himself enough to continue. “He was under the same oath I was, he took it unwillingly and now…”

“And now he has mine '' Harry finished his tone low and resigned as he stared into space. “And now I own him and he had no choice.” dromeda could feel the guilt pouring off the boy. But he soon pulled himself back together. Looking to draco speaking quick and determined. “Talk to luna, work out the best and quickest way for him to have his freedom from me.” the boy turned on the spot and headed for the door, fast and determined as if he were off on another mission.

“What are you going to do Harry?” Dromeda called after him confused and uncertain in the wake of her Harry's guilt.

The boy called back in a resigned tone, a resigned but strong tone. “I need to plan an escape from Azkaban.”


	4. Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Newest chap from the other side...

Luna had found a way, a way to expedite the process for Lucius, and Harry would hate it. Draco hated it, especially if…. No he couldn't think of it that way.. It was either this or his father would have to serve a master unwillingly for almost thirty years. 

Harry was sitting in his study, Maps of Azkaban and the north coast of England spread out on the desk. Parchment and post its covering them. It had barely been a day since the ritual and Harry had been working non-stop. He had barely left the study, he hadn't slept, or eaten despite the magic he had to have used. Sighing in resignation Draco summoned his own silver dagger and goblet, slicing his right wrist and filling it before healing the cut and placing it on the map directly in front of harry. He looked up at him with a scowl but draco didn't back down meeting his gaze without fear. The man smirked, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his seat goblet in hand, pointedly taking a sip. 

Draco didn't return the amusement. He wouldn't bring a false sense of security to the situation. Couldn't, this was about his father after all. Harry must have realised there was an issue as he downed the blood before sighing in resignation. 

“There is no way to speed up the process I take it?” the man asked in a tired tone. Draco looked away, he could lie now, he could say that no there was no way and luna would support him, even knowing there was. Draco bit his lip… his father, if it was unwilling deserved a chance at freedom, at a choice. So he returned his gaze to Harry’s steeling himself.

“There is a way.”

Harry's brow rose as he considered him with a frown… “But i'm not going to like it.”

Draco did snort then, as he stared at his lord in anything but amusement. 

“No… Not one bit, but he could be free of your influence and the consequences within 2 to 3 years” Draco took a heavy breath and continued. “Because it was an unwilling transference, if the service remains unwilling and the server remains unwilling and suffers while giving an essential duty the bond will be fulfilled that much quicker, but there seems to be a need for fear or trauma in whatever occurs.” Harry stared at him open mouthed before questioning.”How in the hell was that discovered?” 

Draco grimaced, but answered. “We worked it out through the warnings of what not to do if you wanted to keep the service. The bond degrades as the spell is meant for rescue rather than to be used in the theft of slaves. The Author was warning against the mistreatment because it degrades the bond more quickly, about manipulating the subject into working with you. There is a record of someone severely abusing their servant who had been requisitioned under the spell. When the binding broke it equaled a messy end for that lord.”

“So I have to terrorise a man for almost three years so he can gain his freedom?” Draco bit his lip, knowing the man wouldn't like what he had to say. 

“Terrorise him and make him give you an essential service.” Harry's eyes darkened at the phrasing. 

“And what exact essential services are there to choose from?” 

Draco swallowed. “It seems that the only services are that of life giving, which was most commonly to give heirs but…” Draco continued on quickly cutting off the objection he could see so clearly in Harry's eyes. “But we believe that you taking blood would suffice, as it is life giving to you.”

Magic crackled through the air around Draco as the man before him glared. 

“I have never taken blood unwillingly and left the recipient alive, Draco, the process of biting is painful. You know this, it is utter agony. You want me to put your father, a man who has spent the last five years in azkaban, and over twenty years before that under the service of a mad man through that? There may be nothing left of him in three years!” 

Draco felt the rage boil up in him, he didn't want this, not at all but it had to be paid somehow. “Its that or convince my father, you know the hardline blood supremist to be willingly loyal to you or rape him and try to concieve heirs for closer to five years! You think i want this, any of this for him especially… especially' Draco heaved unable to put his fears into words as he looked down at the desk unable to look His Lord in the eye. Rather his eyes were drawn to his new mark, the one he had barely glanced at, that was so beautiful and everything he had wanted. The depiction of a daffodil and a tiny dragon, serpentine in nature wrapped around the stem. Harry was silent watching him and waiting, waiting for whatever draco needed to say. He had always been good at that since the transformation, at waiting other people out.

“Especially if he is just like me, that he hadn't had a choice, in any of it, i want him to have a chance to choose, just like how i chose you” Draco's voice cracked at the end of his statement, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He looked up to see Harry who still had a blank expression as he choked back a sob. “I know how much this is asking of you, and I am sorry, so sorry to even ask but its the best way.”

Harry didn't move, he did nothing for a moment and Draco felt his grief grow, he wouldn't blame him for rejecting it, it was not who Harry was. Then Harry stood as he slammed his hand on the desk leaving it shuddering under the power of it. the man huffed in frustration. Before growling at nothing and everything and turning his back. Draco could hear him and every unnecessary breath taken so heavily as if he were using the process as a way to calm himself. Draco didn't move. 

“It’s the only way?” The question was soft and resigned as his lord turned back to him, his eyes despairing. Draco swallowed and nodded. Harry slumped back in his seat and watched draco before closing his eyes in defeat, he nodded. 

Draco didn't thank him, knowing Harry would hate it, he would snap. 

“Go find some volunteers, I have a way in… and i thought while we were there we should track down any incarcerated missing persons. We've been meaning to have a look anyway. Two birds one stone. We’ll leave midnight tomorrow, or today as the case may be.”

Draco didn't hesitate as he turned and headed to the door, leaving Harry to come to terms with what he had agreed to do. He would find a way, some way to repay harry for this. But first, they had a prison break to prepare for. 

***

The prison break had been easy, ridiculously easy. 

One of the first changes that had been put into place after the victory in the last wizarding war was the destruction of the dementors. There was a reason creatures such as the lamia and the wendigo were not welcome in the Vale, some creatures were just not meant to be part of communities, those that ate children or enjoyed the sensation of murder were among those. And Harry had always hated dementors. They were vile. 

Anyway that meant that only wards and Aurors stood between them and their targets, and after four years of fighting, neither stood a chance. This time they had left the aurors alive. For one most were green and had no idea what was going on, for another, they weren't taking all the prisoners, just a few who were here unjustly or who bore Harry's mark. Harry went in with a team of 6, among them were Draco and Bill. Bill had become all but an expert in taking down the ministry wards, and had scorned their ward masters for years at their lack of skill, while Draco led the wizards and wolves in to subduing the forces and rescuing those they had come for. They heard the screams and pleas of the others but they were quickly ignored. The last thing they needed was a hoard of ex-convicts in the vale. 

That left Harry alone to grab Lucius, which had been a quick and easy affair.. The man had barely been lucid when he got there, his body half starved and his mind almost in tatters. He had all but trembled in Harrys hands. Harry didn't regroup with the rest, merely sending a patronus to Draco before apparating out of there. He arrived in the room, next door to his own in fact, heavily warded and empty. Harry hated it, but if they were going to do this, Lucius had to fear him, loath him. So Harry dropped him without a word, without an ounce of care and fled. 

The rest of the team arrived barely fifteen minutes later with the other five prisoners. He distracted himself by making arrangements, notifying the families and seeing to any of the injured, going so far as to begin an inventory of the infirmary's potions supply. That had been where Luna had found him. She had grown into a beautiful young woman in the last few years. She had been with them since the beginning, living with the dark cohort in potter manor after her home was destroyed during the war. She had accepted the change in Harry far quicker than most, barely seeing it, or perhaps she had seen it long before the rest. 

Seeing her there Harry paused in his task knowing he was caught. She was among the few who knew why the raid on the prison had actually occurred, knew what he now had to do. She didn't say anything though. She merely approached him, smiling up at him sadly before hugging him close. 

“Soon the nargles will clear and all will be well Harry, you’ll see” 

Harry smiled down at her, she was still shorter than him, never having grown tall, if he didn't know better he would have thought her to be part sprite. 

“I will never be the optimist you are luna”

She kept smiling up at him so sure of herself it was hard not to believe… 

“Its why you keep me around my lord, someone needs to show the heliopaths the way”

Harry laughed eyeing her mischievously, “oh really? And here I thought you were here to keep Malfoy from sending me mad.” 

Her smile brightened almost imperceptibly, “Oh we are all a little mad Harry, its good for us” with that she wandered away taking his parchment with her, the sneak, and leaving him to face the inevitable. 

He made his way up to the quarters. 

When he entered he found the blond haired man, collapsed before the fire, his cheeks tear stained and his mark visible for any to see. The sight of it stopped Harry in his tracks.. A lily. It was the first time that flower had appeared on any of his followers. He never thought it could. 

Taking a harsh breath he centered himself, conjured a chair and waited. He didn't need to wait long. Harry saw the man tense, saw him go still, but he didnt move, to regain any sense of dignity. No he laid there prostrate and vulnerable and Harry hated it. But he began, deadening his tone and putting on the act, with the internal mantra of its the only way, its the best way.

“so... You are finally awake?" Lucius didn't move, didn't so much as twitch. Harry could do this, could make him feel worthless and terrified, inconsequential.

"in all honesty, i did not expect to find you alive, let alone bound" 

He didn't say anything, it was almost enough to make Harry break, how broken must this man be? Harry couldn't do this unless there was some type of rebellion, unless there was something there to save, so he had to up the ante. Standing he walked over to the man internally apologising to the wizard before him as he wrenched at his hair pulling him to gaze into his eyes, those terrified and broken silver eyes.

"now what to do with you? I can't have you in Azkaban bearing my mark nor can I have the community knowing you still live. I could easily remedy that yet..."

The man's breath stuttered out of him, a small tremble rippled through his body, good, Harry had been getting worried that the man wasn't even able to comprehend the situation. Any reaction at this point had to be a good one.. Didn't it? it’s the only way, its the best way.

"But no. That would not do. The curse I broke was a difficult one that required something to be put in its place. You see Lucius.." Harry pulled him up further, the man wincing at the pain of it. 

"the dark mark when held for any length of time melds to a person's core, it becomes part of the person's magic. Now the dark mark once willingly taken can be changed, an allegiance can always be changed. That's not to say it is easy or without its drawbacks but it is doable… but when its unwilling well… i've only encountered that in draco, and you it would seem"

"No?..." Oh thank fuck… there was something there, recognition, Harry wanted nothing more than to thank every deity that may listen for it as a tremble shook through his arm. Clenching his teeth, Harry actually shook the man, hoping what had been a nervous tick translated into something more intimidating before raising his voice.

"Silence. I am not finished" the man had paled further at the treatment, the fear so prominent and Harry had to hide his grimace with a snarl. But he couldn't leave him fearing the worst for Draco. He had to give him something, thinking quickly it occured to just tell him the truth, a twisted version but truth nonetheless.

"Now Draco came to me, he came to me willingly to find a way. He has been remarkably useful to me so between him, Lovegood and I, we found a way. Of course he did not bear the mark anywhere near as long as you have. So his binding to me is much lighter. Much more easily fulfilled. Yours however? Oh Lucius, over 25 years of service to another does not bode well for you.” it does not bear well for either of us. Seeing the terror in the man's gaze, the pain of the position harry dropped him, but the man didn't catch himself, harry had to use all his self control not to check on him, to help him. He was his marked, his to protect he shouldn't be causing him pain. It’s the only way, its the best way. Harry dropped to a crouch not quite meeting the man's eyes as he continued.

"so what to do with you? You are of no use to me politically. Any influence you had is dead and gone, and its not like a play ball with any politicians anymore. Your past wealth? It has all gone to Draco and with my own various inheritances, wealth will not be a problem for a very long time to come, yet we still must find a penance for you, a service" Harry laughed, it was cold and rang hollowly in his ears, as fake as anything. He couldn't believe he was about to do this… it’s the only way, its the best way. Pulling up any wrong doing any reason he could think of, any trace of anger he still felt at this man. The words, the recriminations spilled out of him.

"you, a man who could throw a killing curse at a twelve year old, you who had over twenty years to find a way out, you who hosted the once dark lord in your own home!"

The man flinched at the words, guilt so palpable in his form Harry couldn't help the soft touch, the apology in it hopefully going unnoticed as he took the man roughly by the chin. 

"unfortunately for you,” for us both, “I can only think of one service. " it’s the only way, its the best way.

Harry pulled on his creature's side, focusing on the man's quickened pulse, on all the anger he could find at the man, at the situation. He felt the change as his canines sharpened and his eyes transformed, sharpening into vicious detail. Before he could hesitate, Harry struck.

Biting through the ivory skin was easy, the salty and dirty taste of his skin was quickly washed away by blood. And it was glorious. Harry didn't usually enjoy drinking this way, he didn't find it palatable, it usually tasted foul but it was necessary. It was better when willingly taken, dromedas having a smoky taste while dracos was sweet. Not exactly something to be enjoyed but palatable at least. But Lucius's? It was glorious, like a fine wine, the flavour rolled over his tongue more satisfying than any other, intoxicating, Harry could gorge himself. And then he had heard the moan. Not a whimper or a scream but a lustful and so obviously pleasured moan.

Harry wrenched himself back pushing away the creature within him that mourned the loss, that wanted to take to enjoy so much more than just the blood. There in the fire light slumped out on the rug was lucius, with lust blown eyes. Bleeding and confused.

"No" 

Harry fled. He ran putting as much distance between himself and the silver haired man as he could. He locked himself into his study. His back planted against the door as he panted. His reaction to the blood still obvious from the heat in his gut, and the sated feeling. He had never felt like this. He could still taste the man on his lips. He couldn’t even deny himself the pleasure of licking it off his own lips. He groaned at the taste of it. 

He knew what this was, he knew what Lucius was now. Only one person ever found pleasure in a vampire bite. Each person being unique to each vampire. It was why the man enjoyed it, why he tasted like heaven, why he bore a Lily. Lucius Malfoy was his mate.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt the urge to sob. He couldn't do this, not knowing what he did, it was going to be hard enough doing it to one who was his to protect. Doing this, terrorising and traumatising his mate? He couldn't do it. He didn't have it in him. How was he going to explain this to Draco, to Luna. Hell to Lucius, who he had just ridiculed and left bleeding… shit. 

Harry turned returning to the room only to find the man collapsed where he had left him, still bleeding before the hearth. God how could he? How could he have thought to do this to anyone. Crouching down he lifted the man who was so light, Too light, into his arms and sped them to his own room. 

Placing the man on his bed, he bent down to his neck licking the wound closed. The man seemed to relax at the touch. It didn't surprise Harry much. The bond deepened between vampires and their mates with the first bite. He would feel safe in Harry's presence, it was instinct and wasn’t that going to confuse the man now? After Harry had done all he could to terrorise him. 

Taking his wand Harry cast, “sommonus”. Now he should sleep undisturbed at least for a little while. Casting a variety of spells, Harry cleaned the man, transfiguring the rags into something cleaner and softer as he tucked him into sleep. Reluctantly he stood and backed away from the wizard towards his door. He needed to work out what was next. Because it was no longer the only way, and it was most certainly not the best way. There was no way the plan could ever work now. And Harry wouldn't even attempt it. So he left the elder Malfoy, and went in search of Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Recondite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, WKR wasn't being nice to me today so you guys get an update instead! 
> 
> YAY!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, you guys are awesome!

He found Draco in the kitchen nursing a glass of scotch. That was something he missed, alcohol. The oblivion of alcohol, he would really like to forget all his problems right now… but that was not meant to be. 

It took a moment for the man to notice him, when he did he grimaced and downed the glass in one. 

“Is it done?” he asked, his tone resigned and sad despite the circumstances, Harry almost laughed at the irony. Instead he sat opposite the young Malfoy taking the bottle and refilling his glass. If they were going to talk at least one of them had to be drunk for this conversation. Draco merely saluted him before taking a sip. 

“It won't work” Draco almost spat the sip out as he choked it down glaring at Harry who merely stared back at him. 

“And why,” the man asked in a quiet tone “is that?” 

Harry stared at him for a moment before deciding if there was ever a time to be a gryffindor it was now. 

"He may have feared me draco but he felt no pain to my bite" the other Malfoy stilled, absolutely stunned, his mouth agape. It would have been hilarious in any other situation, but Potter luck had struck once more it seemed.

Finally the blonde regained himself slamming his hand down on the table as he stood, "shit." the other man began to pace and mutter incomprehensibly under his breath. Harry didn't interrupt, after living in the same house for 5 years he knew how Draco worked...

Eventually he turned back to him, his shoulders slumped eyes resigned... "its not going to work... He's yours by right anyway and the binding... Oh god the binding... Harry I am so..."

"No, Draco, no don't apologise not for this not for your own chance of freedom, I would have done it either way. You know that."

Draco stared down at him, his eyes sad and lost... "but you could lose everything. Everything that could have been, everything you should have it was your one silver lining Harry… a chance of happiness despite your transformation"

Harry smiled softly at the other, "perhaps, though I don't know what to do now, I can't.. I just can't do that to him, Draco despite everything. I thought I could. Use that anger, use that fear he inspired in me and others as a child to do this, to make him fear me. But now? Knowing what he is, who he is to me... I can't do it. '' Draco nodded resigned to the fact.

“Its not like he could fear you now anyway, i know the bond works both ways harry.” Draco sighed slumping back into his seat. “What now?”

Harry did laugh at that humourless as it was as he closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. 

“I have no idea. I just terrorised him draco, made him feel inconsequential, as if he were nothing but dirt. I verbally ripped him apart until all that was left was fear and then tore at his throat!” Harry felt the guilt wash over him once again. “How the hell do I even begin to approach this?”

“I think you start by explaining to me exactly what you mean by that Harry James Potter” Andromeda cut in, a steel edge to her voice that made both young men jump at her entrance, her eyes confused but hard. 

Harry slumped back into his seat in defeat as he indicated to Draco to fill her in. yes she would rip him a new one, but maybe just maybe she may see a way through.

***

Harry was an idiot, she loved the boy like a son, don't get her wrong. And as all powerful as he was and as great a leader as he was, he was an idiot when it came to his personal life. 

Its not that she didn't understand what the two men were trying to do, actually she kind of respected Harry for even trying despite his reservations. To give a man freedom that he may have lost almost 30 years ago. And to find out that the man was his mate after setting the stage for the man to fear him. Yeah she didn't envy him this clusterfuck. He was still an idiot.

Sat in Harry's chambers she waited for Lucius to wake. He was paler than she remembered, smaller. The years in Azkaban despite the lack of dementors had not been kind to him.

She had sent her fool of a lord out with teddy for the day, he was due a visit to the orphanage anyway as they needed some of their wards reworking and the vampires wanted a word. Teddy loved the orphanage and the vampire kiss adored Teddy, more than once bemoaning his status as a were-pup. So Harry would be away from castle noir for the day, and andromeda could get to work on fixing the mess the young man had created for himself. 

The man came to with a shudder and a flinch as he all but jumped from the bed, weak and confused. He would have dropped to the floor had she not been there to catch him.

He looked at her through terrified eyes, almost freezing in her hold, she hushed him, steering him with soft hands firmly back into the bed. The man was far too weak.

He followed the instructions as orders, until recognition set in and then he just stared at her with open mouthed shock. 

“Andy?” She smiled at the nickname. Not many called her by it anymore. 

“Lucius” she returned, waiting for the man to collect himself. 

He did so slowly looking around the luxurious room in bewilderment and not a small amount of fear. It seemed her lord had done a good job at his misbegotten mission. She sighed which drew the man's attention back to her. 

“Why, what, i... “ his eyes confused and fearful he admitted something she’d have never thought possible, if she had not beared witness. “I don't understand.” she sighed carefully hiding her pity for his plight. He would not appreciate it in the slightest.

“It seems lucius that you have been at the center of the biggest cluster fuck to occur in the last 4 years, and trust me when i say that that is an achievement.” the man looked more confused than ever so andromeda decided to begin to explain. 

“You met Harry last night.” the man flinched, his eyes darting around the room in fear, but also longing.. The bond was both ways…

“None of that, now it seems as though a lot of misunderstandings and unknown information came to light that have left us in this situation. And I'm sorry but its a long story and I'm guessing they haven't been keeping their prisoners up to date with the latest goings on of the wizarding world.” the man shook his head still looking terrified but andromeda would take what she could get.

So she began. Explaining Harry's campaign at the end of the war, of all the dark witches and wizards he kept out of Azkaban, the children and the like. Then of the increase discrimination against creatures in the wake of the end of the war. Of how Harry had stood against it and of what the wizarding world had done in return. Of how Harry had been saved and turned into a vampire, though not a normal one. And of how he built the sanctuary in Vale noir, of how he protected the dark wizards, the creatures and all who came to him for aid. Of how he had become lord of death and of how the vale became a village, a home to so many and of the war that had begun. And then she explained the marking. Of how they had chosen to follow Harry, of how two and a half years ago the dark wizards formally switched their allegiance and of how the populace of the vale followed their lead. Of his sons and Harry's search for a way to release Draco from his initial binding and of how they found the answer only for Lucius to be swept up in the ritual, neither of them knowing he had also been unwilling. Of how the two had worked tirelessly since then to get him out of Azkaban.

Once Andromeda finished he looked at her in confusion before asking. “Then why, if they planned and worked so hard to get me out why...?” Andromeda grimaced before responding. 

“As hard as it is to believe they were doing it for your best interests, please just hear me out.” she defended as the man looked utterly bewildered at the statement. 

“He couldn't just release the binding, or transfer it like the others. The ritual came at a cost. That the years spent under the service of the first must be completed under the second. For Draco who went into it willingly, it isn't so bad, what he does anyway constitutes as being in Harrys service. And he only has to do it for about 6 or 7 years and then he’ll be free to take the usual allegiance oath and not suffer any consequences.” Lucius looked devastated, and Andromeda couldn't help but take the man's hand in support. 

“Draco had to talk Harry into the damn thing as it was, he hates the ownership element but Draco basically told him that he does the job anyway he might as well get something out of it. They argued about it for over a week before draco made some private proclamation that almost had our lord in tears. They are very good friends and it is not a hardship for draco.” the man nodded reluctantly before responding. 

“But I didn't enter it willingly, how does that differentiate it?” Andromeda stared into the man's eyes. She wasn't going to lie to him. 

“If it is unwillingly cast then the person will have a compulsion to follow, and if they don't, they will suffer for it, from what I gather the most preferable option is death. And Harry wouldn't be able to free you for thirty years. But they found a … loophole as it were. The spell was designed to rescue, that was its main purpose, and a fail safe was worked into the ritual as it was. If the slave is giving an essential service, I believe that's how they put it and were suffering under the hands of the master, the bond would degrade quicker. They summarized that Harry could free you in a tenth of the time if you feared Harry and he fed exclusively from you as it is a life giving service and is meant to be an agonising experience. They hoped they could have you free within two years rather than thirty with far less risk.”

Lucius wasn't looking at andromeda anymore but at his hands… Andromeda could guess what was going through the man's head and closed her eyes waiting. 

“But i didn't feel pain..” the man almost whispered the admittance but Andromeda heard it loud and clear. His eyes were searching and scared. “Andy why?”

She cleared her throat and sat straighter in her chair. “That is between you and Harry, I'm afraid, for now all you need to know is this. We will keep you safe, there is no need to fear for your safety in the Vale, you will not be returned to Azkaban and you will not be hurt, not here. Your only job for the moment is to convalese and become well. Am i understood?”

The man looked as if he wanted to argue but quickly acquiesced to Andromeda's demands. Smiling, she stood. I'll just go grab you something to eat and drink then a healer will be in to see you. She turned to hustle out of the door only for the man to call out to her in question. 

“Can i see my son?” 

She turned and smiled at him before replying. “He will be by this afternoon, don't worry lucius, it will all work out.” With that, she left. It went a hell of a lot easier than she thought it would, but this was only the beginning. Harry had his work cut out for him to say the least.


	6. Rationality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND YOU GET 2 Chapter!!!!!
> 
> xxx Enjoy!

Andy was here. He hadn't seen the woman for years, decades even. Yet she was here. 

She had greyed in age but was still as beautiful as he remembered. A black, in her looks, though her dark hair was now streaked with grey and her silver eyes, so like Narcissa so like his son's, yet they had aged even so, greif well hidden but they were also kind, so kind and so unlike cissa's who had hardened. Not that he could blame her. 

She had explained a tale that he could scarcely believe. He didn't completely believe if he were honest. In his experience once men got a taste of power, of domination they didn't let it go. No they held on tight and devolved further into it. And even if the boy, man, his captor had not devolved into it yet he would. It was only a matter of time. When she had returned with a sweet porridge and water she had stayed until he had finished, until he had cleared it all, watching with the eye of a mother. Once he had finished she didn't comment, leaving with a smile. Leaving him alone in the lavishly decorated bedroom. He didn't belong here. Not anymore. He was a slave once more, and this was all a facade, a mask to hide the true nature of his imprisonment. Andy's reassurances had done nothing to settle him, not really, it had only confirmed that he was trapped here, that he was trapped into a situation with no way out once again. Only now his master was a boy, no a monster. In a truer sense than Voldermort had ever been. The silence filled him with a sense of anticipation and dread as he waited. 

Then the door opened admitting two women into the room, the first a blonde middle aged woman, straight backed with brown eyes the second however was familiar. Younger than her counterpart with mousy brown hair and a delicate frame he recognised her, recognised the features. She caught him staring and smiled demurely at him. He almost blushed at being caught but was able to hold it in. 

"Mr Malfoy'' the familiar stranger greeted as she overtook her companion. "I don't know whether you would remember me, but my family and yours went back a few generations" he watched her scanning his memories but they were so scrambled so tainted he couldn't bring her features to mind, couldn't place them. It hurt that he couldn't, he hadn't been left so wrong footed for decades, it just showed how much he had changed he remained silent in his own thoughts, the other probably realising they wouldn't get a response, tsking at the younger girl. 

"Miss Greengrass, your bedside manner is in need of improvement I do believe. Apologies mister Malfoy '' the blonde woman advanced her eyes revealing they were not brown but a recognisable Amber, which caused him to flinch. She merely raised a brow at the reaction before muttering under her breath as she withdrew her wand. 

"Now Mr Malfoy, my name is Annabell Reece and I will be your healer for the foreseeable future, shall we get started?" mildly stunned at the woman's countenance he nodded and the woman began to cast. Tutting as she read, she passed the parchment over to the greengrass girl who was looking mildly disappointed at Lucius's lack of recognition. But she took it nonetheless. She looked to the wolf who raised a brow inquiringly and the girl began to talk. "severe malnutrition, and blood loss though no lesions or other present. He will be needing the usual neglect and restoration treatment but with an extra dose of iron in his nutritional potions once a week..." the wolf smiled at the girl, nodding her agreement before turning back to Lucius, who was watching their interaction with obvious fascination. The only werewolves he had really had any interactions with were those of Grey backs pack. And they were animalistic in their behaviour, violent and aggressive, their eyes searching you for any scent of weakness. The greengrass girl showed no fear, and the wolf she was full of soft smiles and an eloquence he would be proud of. 

She merely raised a brow at him and he did blush this time, which caused one of those soft smiles to be thrown in his own direction. Much to his own confusion. 

"So Mr Malfoy to unpack what our dear Daphne has said, you should be expecting to eat at least five small meals a day, a six week course of nutritional potions to be taken daily, with an iron supplement once a week, and bed rest for this week at least, we will reevaluate as your recovery progresses," Lucius nodded having taken in barely half of what was said and the wolf merely returned his gaze with knowing amusement. "The house elves will be informed of your needs and our lord of course" she didn't comment or even pause at Lucius's flinch though she did narrow her eyes minutely. 

"Mr Malfoy, if there is anything you need to speak of or find yourself in need of a confident at any time, a healer's oath can stretch to that. One's mental health is as important as your physical." Lucius shook his head vehemently but the wolf watched him waving her hand at the Greengrass girl to leave which she did quickly with slight concern in her eyes. 

Once the girl had left, the woman cast a variety of privacy charms he vaguely recognised before sitting in the seat Andy had taken that morning. 

"Mr Malfoy, I don't pretend to know what's going on, why you are here, in our Lords suites of all places but the Vale is Sanctuary, it is a safe haven to all and of there is something or someone you need protection from, the people here will do all they can, Independent of who you are or whoever may be at fault is, now " her gaze did not falter as she stared down at the once Malfoy Lord." Is there anything you need to tell me?" 

It was a trick it had to be. He had barely been able to comprehend much from the revelation he was in their Lords suites in Harry's suites… but it had to be a trick. No one would stand against someone as powerful as Harry. They couldn't and Lucius would not play in to their game. Pulling on every ounce of self control he willed a neutral expression and faced the wolf. 

"I do not appreciate the insinuation you are making, and I should hope that none of it gets back to whomever the accusation was made about, I hear those sorts of situations get messy." the wolf stared at him, brows raised before she laughed, actually laughed at him, the audacity! 

"Oh Mr Malfoy I will be making the same enquiries to the person in question, there is no need for threats. Although perhaps it is reassuring to see that you have some loyalty left in you." the woman stood, swiping imaginary lint off of her shoulders, her face still amused as she spoke. "I will be back next week to re-evaluate your health, and if you feel the need to speak to me about the situation, merely send a note with a house elf and I will find some time to see you sooner. Have a lovely recovery Lucius" with that the woman turned and left the room, leaving the once lord utterly speechless. They had no fear or perhaps it was a bluff… Lucius didn't know and he wasn't going to act until he knew, and until he saw his son. 

He had known Draco had been able to get out of Azkaban but he had no idea how, not at the time. The answer to that was obviously who but he hadn't thought to question it at the time, so filled with grief, with despair to know he was free of the madman only to never be free again. He had thought to die in that cell but had never quite managed it. Pity. 

Before he could completely fall into a pit of self loathing the door opened again and this time to a sight he had never thought to see. There in the doorway looking back at him with his mother's silver eyes was his son. Taller and well built much like him at that age though with sharper features that so mirrored his mother's stood Draco. He looked well, healthy and whole and for the first time since he realised Draco was now once again subject to a life of servitude he felt something that was achingly close to hope. 

"Father?.." The tone was quiet and questioning, his voice had lost that childish falsetto and stood before him was not the boy he remembered but a man. Lucius felt the tears before he could stop them. His son hadn't paused. He had all but marched across the room seating himself beside the man and held him close. He was strong, so strong, stronger than he ever could have been. Lucius couldn't control the swell of emotions as apology after apology spewed from his lips. Sorry for leaving him, sorry for not being better, sorry for crying on him, sorry for not finding a way out, sorry for everything and anything. His son just held him tighter, hushing him until Lucius was all but worn out to nothing. Reluctantly he pulled free from the embrace though his son did not let go, but guided him down among the pillows, his master's pillows. The thought sent a strike of fear through him at knowing that. But he hid it and tried to relax the tension. His son sat back smiling down at him sadly, taking his hand and threading his fingers through. They had never been a tactile family and now Lucius had to wonder why. In this moment he didn't think he could be without it. 

"I am so sorry father, if I had known, if we had known we would have gone about this differently, and I am so so sorry." This time his son looked close to tears and Lucius hushed him. Sad and scared but he was still his father, he needed to be the one who was strong. 

" I didn't tell you for a reason Draco. I had hoped it wouldn't pass on to you, that the curse was not as binding as I feared but when it did. I needed you to at least fake loyalty and if hating me drew your attention away from hating the mad man then so be it." Lucius shook his head staring down at the confused eyes and realised the guilt that was there was for him and he couldn't stand it. 

Squeezing the boy's hand, Lucius spoke quietly. "Whatever else this has done, it has meant that I have gotten to see you again. To know you are alive and well. It is all that I could wish for. Just tell me one thing, honestly one thing." the boy nodded and Lucius asked. 

"is he good to you?" 

Silence reigned for a moment and Lucius feared it, feared what that meant only for it to be filled with a giggle that his son went red at producing, clapping a hand to his mouth causing him to snort in amusement. His son had gone mad, it was the only explanation, was all Lucius could think as he watched his son fall into a fit of laughter that had him heaving for breath and tears in his eyes.

His eyes however showed no madness, no fear but utter amusement and slight embarrassment. Coughing he composed himself, finding his voice to finally respond. "sorry Father but you make it sound as if I'm dating the man, which if you are implying that, never do so again, I am happily in a relationship with a delightful witch thank you very much" the boy smiled down at him and Lucius was utterly dumbfounded… He hadn't meant or had he? But something in him relaxed at the admission which left him confused. 

"Harry saved me, he saved me from fiend fyre in the war, he saved me from azkaban, he gave me and so many others protection and lost just about everything for it. Harry is my lord and I serve him with everything I have and he protects me, protects everyone he has marked or seeks refuge here just as steadfastly. So yes father he is good to me, to all of us. He has given us a home. "

There was love in his son's eyes so close to adoration that if his son had not outright denied the allegation he would have been certain of some sort of romantic entanglement. But perhaps not. He couldn't think of it, wouldn't, so he changed the topic, looking up at his son from the pillows and asking. 

"Then you must tell me of this witch."

His son out right grinned, a softness overtaking his expression now, one he had never seen, one he was so happy to see. And he fell into the conversation about a Miss Lovegood, not even noticing as he felt himself drift, the tensions eased from his son's presence and sincere happiness. To the sound of his son's voice he fell back into exhaustion. 

***

Lucius was asleep. Was it weird for Harry to be sitting here watching him? Probably, was that going to stop him? Decidedly not. He had spent the day running the errands, fixing wards and all the kiss had wanted was to see if Harry wanted some vampiric wine he had gotten hold of. Harry had taken a bottle. It was rare so he didn't partake in it often, and it always left him feeling drained. But the entire situation had him on edge and he needed a drink, vampiric wine was the closest thing he would get. 

Annabell had informed him of the conversation with mock outrage, and mild concern. Harry had reassured her that all would be well. Just a lot had happened in a short time and the man needed to acclimatise. She had stared at him disapprovingly before letting the matter drop. For now.

Draco had been walking on air all evening at the fact he got to talk to his father as a father for almost the first time in his adult life. He was happy for him truly he was but the entire day had felt like a strain. He knew what it was, his vampire had not wanted his mate to be so far away, to be surrounded by strangers. It was come here now and watch the man sleep or snap at some point and scare the man half to death later.

Being in the room had calmed his instincts some, though they still wished for more. Harry sipped his wine. As rare as the wine was, it was strong and Harry could feel the slight haze that relaxed his body for the first time since the ritual. The blood in the wine sated the instincts further until the instincts were closer to a light scratching at the back of his mind compared to the roaring need he had felt all day. The man seemed smaller in sleep, vulnerable and relaxed. Harry had to consciously hold himself back from going to the bed to touch. He wouldn't, couldn't do that to him. 

He closed his eyes allowing the magic to roil around him, enjoying the haziness of the wine and relaxation of his instincts. 

He hadn't noticed the other man wake. He hadn't noticed him sit up and watch him in turn, but he noticed the moment the man shifted as if to move off of the bed. His eyes opened, unknowingly crimson as he searched out the man's form. His legs stood to the side of the bed as he tried to stand himself upright. Harry hadn't even Consciously decided to move, one moment he was sat glass of wine balanced in his hand. The next he was stood behind the man supporting his movements. Holding him touching him, his scent invading his senses and the sound of his heart thumping under his skin. He was almost lost to it but the man tensed under his touch and Harry cursed internally he didn't let go though. He held firm but with soft hands and whispered into the other man's ear… 

"you shouldn't be getting out of bed, healers orders.'' The man shuddered at his words but he didn't pull away, Harry could see the hairs rise on his neck and he could smell...oh he could smell the man's arousal, despite his shaking form. He could smell it and it set something alight inside him. He couldn't help himself. Stood behind the man holding him close, he groaned at the scent, almost nuzzling into the man's neck. He had to find control, despite the haze despite the clear signs of Lucius's want, the man didn't understand. He could feel the bond, responding to the vampires want but he had no idea what it actually meant. What he was.

Reluctantly Harry pushed him forward guiding him back into bed, but not yet able to leave the silver haired man's side, so he sat perched on the bed, trying his hardest not to reach out not to touch. The older man was watching him with clear trepidation, but also confusion. He seemed almost speechless as if he wanted to speak but did not know what to say, how to ask. 

Harry spoke, he would blame the wine later but it was really just him, he just needed to speak to explain in some way. 

“You know I'm almost thankful for this situation” the man flinched and Harry could have slapped himself… what a great way to begin a reassurance harry!

“Not completely but almost, because if this hadn't have happened, we would never have come for you, we wouldn't have seen a point, a use for you, and i would never have drank from you, so i would never have known.” looking down into Lucius’ terrified eyes he couldn't help the hand that wandered down to the man's cheek. His touch feather light as the man seemed to both want to flinch away and press back against it. It didn't reassure the man but seemed to confuse him further as he stilled in the pillows.

Harry sighed retracting his hand, as he moved his gaze from the blue eyed man staring unseeingly around the room. “Its because of that i can't be truly sorry for all of this. I mean I am sorry that it has meant a new bond of ownership and I'm sorry that I worked so hard to terrorise you last night. But i'm also not sorry that it brought you here to me, that it means you can't leave. And doesn't that make me a terrible person.” Harry bit out a humourless laugh before looking back down at the man, who was still so confused and utterly terrified. 

Harry would blame it on the wine…

Slowly so the man could escape, could at least attempt to flee, he bent down over the once malfoy lord. The bond reacted instantly to his intention and the man below him eye's dilated. Harry hovered over his lips, each breath taking in a hint of the mans. 

He didn't kiss him as much as he wanted to. 

If he took those lips now he wouldn't stop, he wouldn't be able to. He’d take the man below him for everything he had, claim him willingly or unwillingly. He would be his. Instead he moved downwards to the man's neck, nuzzling at it, inhaling his scent and kissing down ever so gently on his pulse where he had bitten the night before. The man's breath stuttered out of him and Harry flung himself away. Away and out the door and out of temptations grasp. 

Back in his study he summoned the wine, taking a gulp from the bottle as he leant back in his chair. 

Fuck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Relish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> so this chapter is where the story begind to earn its rating!

What. the. fuck… Lucius had never been one to cuss, such vulgarity had been beneath him. But right now, laying in his masters bed terrified and aroused in equal measure, he didn't care.

The man, who had been a boy, a boy he had tried to kill on more than one occasion, his master… he had smelt of alcohol and blood and earth. He had come up behind him and touched him, held him, adrenaline from the encounter rushed through Lucius’ body. Adrenaline, dread and lust. Lucius wouldn't lie to himself, couldn't. 

He wasn't sure what had woken him, not at first but it had taken mere seconds for Lucius to notice his presence. He had frozen, staring at the black haired figure, wine glass in hand. His rational mind all but screamed at him to still, to freeze, to feign sleep and hope that he wouldn't notice him. But a deeper part of him needed to know… need to try to understand what his position was. He had an inkling and he hoped he was wrong, so he moved as quietly as he could but knew it wouldn't be quiet enough.. 

He had barely stood his feet shaky beneath him when he felt the hands wrap around his waist, the breath so close to his ear and his body reacted. Lucius had expected fear to take hold to leave him shaking and terrified but that was not what happened. The lust shot through him, almost leaving him breathless as he felt his body betray his mind, yet even that was failing him, focussing in on the tensing of fingers, the groan in his ear that was almost primal in its need. His hair stood on end as he became hyper aware of every breath the man behind him exhaled, of every twitch of the creature's fingers. And then he pushed Lucius away, gently but firmly pushed him into bed though not leaving his side. And then the confession. The entire thing was a blur, the non apology almost offensive, almost. As the vampire gazed away from him Lucius couldn't help but to admire his form, his ivory skin that had once been so tanned reflecting the fire light…

And then he met his eyes and his breath had caught as those crimson orbs watched him so intently, reverently and hungry and Lucius almost lost track of the young man's words. Only to be brought back at the tone of self loathing… Lucius couldn't move away, couldn't even think to fight the instinct to stay, to be touched and that tortured him. And when he felt his master's breath brush his lips… he had wanted the other to kiss him in that moment he had almost needed it desperately.

But the creature had not. 

No, he had passed over his lips to caress his neck which only sent Lucius further down the road of desire despite the terror. And Lucius couldn't halt his reactions. He still wasn't sure what had caused his breath to stutter. The terror of the memory of that bite? The memory of the bliss it created, or was it just a complete physical reaction to something so tender so.... Morgana Lucius had no idea but the creature had left in that moment as if the dark lord himself were on his heels. And he had left him.

He had left him aching with need.

He knew he shouldn't, his master would find out, it was uncouth to do such a thing in another's bed, to even consider…. But the lust overwhelmed him as he groaned, the ache and heat almost painful. 

He slipped his hand down, gentle and slow in a way he had not done in years, servitude to the dark lord and a sentence in Azkaban were not conducive environments for this kind of activity. This situation shouldnt be and yet….

Lucius stroked his length, feather light and barely there but it sent a shockwave of pleasure through him, merlin it had been so long. Lucius inhaled a shaky breath in an attempt to find control but oh that was the wrong thing to do, the scent of him enveloped him, cloying his senses and sending a shudder to ricochet through his body. Lucius couldn't help himself, it was as if he had lost all control over his own body as he stroked himself more firmly, as he brought his other hand up to caress his own neck. He could still feel his lips there, the phantom press and he could not help but to remember the bliss of the mark, the utter pleasure of the bite. And Lucius spilled himself, his groaning seeming so loud in the silent chambers, his master's chambers, his master's sheets dirtied with his own spend…

Tears rolled from his eyes once more. He couldn't control them just as he couldn't control his desire, his life. He was an utter wreck and weeped once more for all that could not be and the wretched thing he had become.

***

Days passed and Draco visited his father, they spoke about many things, of the sanctuary, of Luna, of politics and magic, and soon those days turned to weeks and Draco watched as his father became stronger, more present. Yet a darkness lay restless in his father's eyes and Draco couldn't help but feel guilt at the sight of it. For all that his father was growing in strength physically, his mind was not recovering. Sure he made a show of it, pieced together some semblance of the slytherin mask that he had grown up seeing… but Draco knew better. His father was always on edge, always terrified and draco hated it. For all that his father learned of the situation, of Vale Noir he would not speak of its most prominent feature. Harry. In fact the man withdrew completely once it was brought up, fear, uncertainty and longing becoming so evident in his eyes only for him to shutter it away before claiming exhaustion or headache or some other meager excuse. 

As far as Draco was aware his lord had yet to visit the man, but when confronted about the issue, his lord was as evasive as his father. He would not speak of it, barely acknowledge it and draco was worried.

Vampires, once they were aware of their mates could not avoid them without being driven insane. Sure Harry wasn't a normal vampire by any means yet, something’s held true and the darkness and despair that clung to his lord spoke of how this was one of those things. The Young Malfoy was unsure of how his lord had not snapped already. Something had to be done but he wasn't sure how to even broach the topic.

It was almost a month in of this building tension of fear and despair that it all came to a head. Luna having all but dragged the other man to visit the Malfoy Patriarch. Harry attempts of evasion falling flat in the presence of Lovegood's logic, Draco thought with a small amuse smile.

They must have made for a strange tableaux, His father seated by the window as had become his custom, Harry leaning his back to the unlit fireplace with himself and the healer Annabell seated on the sofa opposite his father. The once Malfoy lord sat stiffly, the tension high as the werewolf ran through his latest updates. He was now healthy and whole in body although still a little underweight but the healer was confident that all that would take was food and exercise and the man would once again be as healthy as he once was. 

The healer trailed off leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake. One that neither Malfoy attempted to break, leaving the healer visibly uncomfortable and concerned with the ensemble. It was harry who broke it. One could always count on his gryffindor recklessness to break through an uncomfortable situation. 

“Thank you Healer Reece, if there isn't anything else?” 

It was a dismissal, plain and simple but the healer eyed the lord shrewdly, Annabell had always been one to poke a hornets nest. 

“Physically yes, however, i am concerned over Mr Malfoy's lack of progress in psychological healing.” Harry didn't look away from the healer, their stare speaking of a conversation Draco had no knowledge of, but he saw his father tense further, his grip tightening on the armrest and he kept his gaze pointedly fixed on the window.

“I don't believe that is surprising healer Reece, one does not immediately bounce back from service under a dark lord and an extended prison sentence.” The tone was cold and almost mocking, so unlike the harry Draco was accustomed to, but the healer didn't budge. 

“I think perhaps it may be best for Mr Malfoy to be housed elsewhere for a time, i do not believe this is the right environment for him to, ah what did you call it, acclimatise.” The healer spoke the words coming out calm and polite but Draco could hear the condemnation. The challenge. 

The magic came as a shock to Draco, it was filled with warning, so close to aggressive in nature and he had to pull his gaze away from his father only to see his Lord's eyes turned crimson…. The werewolf should have known better than to challenge someone over the protection of a mate. Harry didn't move but draco felt the Werewolf tense beside him, as she realised what she had done. It was almost comical how she flicked her eyes between his father's form and that of the Lord only for realisation to strike. She bowed her head quickly in submission. It was not something Harry did often, to pull rank, intimidate or threaten, not to his people. But the damnable healer should have tread more carefully, should have known better than to question.

Yet before anyone could respond, to move he heard a hoarse laugh erupt from the elder Malfoy and Draco couldn't help the fear and resignation that shuddered through him. It was the bitter, cold laugh that his father only used when he was feigning vindictiveness, when he was about to hurt someone. He could hear the falsity of it now but knew Lucius was about to do something stupid.

“I’m sure, Healer Reece, I will acclimatise quickly, now that I am healthy enough to be put to use.”

The magic that was still potent in the air turned cold as Harry's gaze shifted to the elder Malfoy, but his father did not let the facade fall. No he met the gaze with a filthy sneer before speaking in a falsely innocent tone that edged onto anger. Because that's what Lucius Malfoy did, he channeled his uncertainty, his fear into something he could act on, something he could control and Draco wanted to so desperately silence him but knew that he couldn't. As much as he was his father, he was Harry's mate and he could not interfere, not without facing Harry's barely concealed anger. 

“Oh, I’m sorry… i thought my position as your blood bag would be common knowledge, or perhaps” the man paused his eyes glinting with that malicious vindictiveness that draco was almost glad to see. “Or perhaps you’ve hidden your wish for an ex-death eater to act as your catamite.” 

Harry didn't move but neither had his gaze and draco was unsure as to how his father was withstanding it, only the slight tremor of his hand gave away his fear. 

“Leave” the words were a command, the tone one draco knew so well but had never heard outside of a crisis before. He hesitated, this situation could fall into chaos so quickly. But the fluctuation of Harry's magic all but toppled him from his seat. Standing and looking between the two he felt torn, but he aceded, he had to. Following the healer out of the room he prayed to any deity who would listen that both of them would come out of this in one piece.

***

Harry watched the man, remaining silent and still, his vampire pushing him to put the man, his mate in his place. To claim him, to have him in the way he had denied himself. He had not been in the mans waking presence since that night. He hadn't wanted to risk losing control again. He hadn't known how to approach him and Luna had all but forced him into the room today, speaking of nargles and dithrills and calamitous events if he did not attend. Sure she was not one to predict such things but Harry knew she was a seer and couldn't ignore her advice. As it was, It was taking all his self control not to pounce on the man, that he had very little control over what came out of his mouth. And that in itself should be viewed as a calamitous event.

“You’re a little old to be functioning as my catamite, don't you think?” His tone was harsh and cold but he was angry and defensive and just so tired of this. 

The old man stiffened but retorted just as coldly, “what am i then you Hetaera?” 

“Hmm, you always thought highly of yourself, didnt you Malfoy '' the man actually flinched at that, red colouring his cheeks as anger took the forefront of his mate's gaze and Harry was almost salivating at the sight. 

“Well Potter, you are just a slave to your own beastly instincts now aren't you, to have become something darker than even Voldermort, wouldn't your parents be proud of you now?” The sneer was dark and vicious but fragile and Harry knew the man was baiting him, he could see the tremble, could hear his pulse quicken in fear and anger. And Harry reacted, he gave into it.

Harry moved, so fast now, that he was stood over the seated man, his hands either side of the once lord's head bracketing him in the seat, the man's facade close to crumbling in the face of it, of Harry's focus. It would take oh so little to bring it down. 

Leaning closer, until his lips were all but brushing the other man's ear. 

“Is that what you've been fantasising about Lucius” his tone still cold barely a whisper in the Lucius' ear as he stilled beneath him. “When you spend yourself in my sheets lucius, i can smell it for days, is that what you've been fantasising about when you do it, of being my whore, my bed warmer, my Hetaera?” the man shuddered beneath him,the air becoming thick with the other man's arousal, more intoxicating than any wine, than any blood. Harry lifted him with ease, taking him by the shirt collar all but throwing him on the bed as he crawled up after him leaning over and pinning the elders hands above his head. The anger and fear were still there yes but all of that was drowned out by the lust that dilated the other man's eyes.

Crouching above him, he looked down at his mate, flushed and spread out beneath him. 

“Or perhaps Lucius, its my bite you dream of, the pain and pleasure of it?” 

The man's breath hitched, confirming Harry's suspicions as he smirked down at the blonde beneath him.

Wandlessly he directed the curtain ties, wrapping them around the Malfoys wrist and pulling them taunt, leaving the lord unable to move. 

Leaning back he could feel the malfoy’s hardness beneath his arse, eliciting a groan from the other at the pressure. Lifting himself off of the other man he leaned forward his mouth once again caressing the other's ear. 

“Or perhaps, lucius, it’s both at once,” Harry nipped lightly at the other man's ear, before following the path nipping lightly at the pale skin before he reached the pulse point once again, sucking and nibbling lightly pulling small soft whimpers of need from the other. He allowed his hands to wander, to explore, slowly divesting the wizard of his clothing, well, as much as he could with the wizard bound as he was until he could lean back and see the malfoy lord in all his glory. The shirt and vest opened and splayed out beneath them, still on him, just open revealing the pale expanse, usually hidden by the many layers. As he littered the chest with soft kisses and nips, not breaking the skin but leaving bruises in his wake,the flush that had enveloped his cheeks followed Harry's trail. 

Coming to the other man's belt buckle, he stilled beneath him, the wizard's eyes going wide as if his rational mind had just caught up with what he had done. Harry couldn't help the glee that ran through him at the thought, the vampire relishing in his mates' need so poignant in the air, and his need for domination over the wizard finally being acted on. He relished the shiver and the jump of the man's pulse as the faint clicks of the buckle coming undone echoed through the room along with the once Malfoy lords heavy breaths as its beautiful accompaniment.

He pulled the belt from the man's form dropping it unceremoniously to the floor, the clatter sending a jolt through the malfoy lord as he stared up at him, still so aroused but utterly terrified. The rational part of Harry knew he should stop, knew he would regret this but he was already too far gone, his vampire overwhelming him to an extent it had not for years. 

Allowing his hand to wander back to the unexplored regions he brought his face back down to lucius, so they were mere inches away from each other. 

“Is this what you wanted lucius?” Harry took a rough grip of the man's hard length eliciting a groan. Softening his grip he stroked slowly up and down the man's length not dropping his gaze and waiting. Eventually the stimulation became too much for the malfoy lord as he groaned once again before thrusting into the touch, closing his eyes in defeat. Harry stilled all his ministrations, the whimpering that followed all but breaking his resolve as he stared down at the man. 

“Look at me Lucius” reluctant grey eyes opened watery and filled with desperation. 

“Answer me” two words, the silence it brought was almost maddening, but Harry waited, allowing his hand to brush along the others pelvic bone, close but not close enough to what the other needed. The tears came first, mixing with the scent of arousal, it almost sent Harry over the edge, but the word… so quiet, hushed, the shame so evident in its tone yet Harry could only feel victorious with their utterance.

“y...Yes” 

Harry didn't speak merely took the man's length in hand once more, dropping his head to the malfoys lords neck. “Well done” and with that harry bit down, biting through the salty flesh, relishing in the taste of the arching man beneath him, as he guzzled down his just reward. And oh… he had thought it was glorious the first time, now mixed with the other man's arousal, his want, there were no words. Harry was caught in it, barely having the presence of mind to continue his ministrations, not that it mattered, as the shaking man beneath him, writhed his hips in search of more, of friction, of harry's touch. Lucius, his mate came apart in his hands. Reluctantly Harry pulled back as the man beneath him came with half a scream, Harry kissed and licked gently at the wound, healing it as he did so. Before pushing himself back up so he was once again crouching over his now, subdued mate. 

Yet before he could speak they were interrupted by a fox patronus, Pansy's voice echoed through his chambers, slight panic tinging her tone. 

“Invaders at the east side of the ward boundary, there are at least two dozen of them and they have hostages.'' The patronus dissipated and Harry growled, he spared a glance for his mate whose shocked eyes met Harry's. Without a word, he sped away. He had some vermin to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? you didnt think it would be smooth sailing did you?


	8. Revolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict at the ward boundaries

There were only a dozen Auror’s visible at the ward line. Three of his were visible to the invading force but many more were in position, hidden from their would-be invader's view. Which posed a larger problem than they had foreseen. The Aurors or anyone who meant harm to the Vale should not have been able to find their home. They had purposefully set up the wards to keep their people safe. But Harry had not foreseen the lengths their enemies would go to. It froze any heat his encounter with his mate had ignited.

Three children none of them visibly older than eight were stood before the Aurors; chained, starved and dressed in rags stained with drying blood, Harry could smell the terror roiling off of them. Vermin had been too kind a word to describe these abominations. 

He had slowed his advance walking calmly and in plain sight towards the group, hiding his rage under a calm coldness that threatened to deaden the land around him. He would save this rage for those who deserved it. As he approached most of the contingent froze in place watching and waiting, wands raised preemptively, all of them ready to cast. 

Fools the lot of them. 

And at the head of them stood a man he had hoped never to see again, not like this. 

Tall and broad, his red hair healthy and skin clear, there stood his one time friend Ronald Weasley, a look of smug victory painted across his features. 

Closing the distance, Harry kept his eyes green, not giving in to the temptation to just cut through the sycophants without mercy. No, if they had found them, had found a way past their wards Harry needed to know, and Ronald would be his best chance of getting that information, high off his supposed victory. 

“Auror Weasley” Harry greeted politely meeting those cold blue eyes that no longer reflected the man he once knew. 

“Potter.” God the man sounded like Malfoy, speaking of. 

“I do believe that would be Lord Potter-Black to you.” The blonde drawled, his wand not yet drawn but his posture tense and ready. Pansy and Flint had no compunctions in remaining idle however, their wands gripped loosely at their sides as they watched the crowd before them. 

The redhead turned the cold gaze on Malfoy with a loathing stronger than any he could have harboured in their school days, the man had lost much after the war after all. Now all he had was his career, his mother and younger sister to his name. Even his wife had left him. 

“No one asked your opinion, you death eater scum.” 

Draco just scoffed in response, but before he could reply Harry just raised a hand, quietening his friend as he fixed his gaze on the children. 

“As enjoyable as a nostalgic back and forth might be, I would like to know why you have seen fit to grace our doorstep with such ill-treated company.” A few of the Aurors shifted at his focus, good. They deserved to be uncomfortable with their actions. It should never have been allowed to occur in the first place. Ronald however just held his head high. 

“Well it's not like you ever sent an invitation to visit, I had to find some way to track you down.'' Harry's gaze fixed on the man before him. That smug pride of victory so clear in his gaze so certain in his capabilities, that pride brought Harry to a cold realisation. Ronald had done this, he was personally responsible for the children's condition, their use was entirely his planning. He could smell wolf in the air, the children newly turned likely for this very purpose. A growl erupted unintended from his throat as he fought back the urge to snarl. 

“So this is what the Ministry has been reduced to, torturing and turning innocents in order to find a sanctuary.” 

The man scoffed as he too focussed his gaze on the children, all of whom flinched at his attention. “Innocent? No, they were all hidden away in Rowle manor, with his late widow. There was evidence you see of her inaction during the war, and such people can not be allowed to roam free without recompense. They were found there, all descendants of death eaters, the spawn of the dark.” the man spat in their direction before focussing his gaze back on Harry who was struggling to control his rage. “Not that you see a problem with siding with the dark, whose whipping boy are you now? Especially considering that Dumbledore is no longer around to hold your leash.” 

Harry made no attempt to defend himself, but he did raise his hand pausing his most loyal before they could speak. Their ignorance of how things worked here, of who Harry truly was, was one of their saving graces and was rather telling. They hadn’t got anyone inside yet. The wards were not down, just undisguised. Their people were safe. Well the ones behind his wards at least, he thought as he felt his gaze drifting back to the children once more.

Harry pulled back, changing tact. Yes, things had gotten worse after the war but certain things would never have been done in the light of day, not to this extent. They had at least wanted to keep a facade of civility despite the depravity found behind laboratory doors. There were lines certain members of the ministry would not push and one of those people was glaringly obvious in his absence from this raid.

“Where’s Kingsley?” he asked, realising something about this entire interaction was off, something had changed while he had been preoccupied within the wards of his home. 

Weasley just smiled. 

“Unfortunately he failed the Minister for the last time, with that jailbreak of yours he was forced to resign as Head Auror, and then, of course, the assassination of Minister Maurice Baranick, that you no doubt engineered. It's just a shame you did not get your own candidate before the Wizengamot quick enough. Minister Umbridge was unanimously voted in only last night.” 

Shock roiled through Harry as he forced himself to remain stoic and uninterested as he turned to Draco an eyebrow arched in question. Knowing full well they had nothing to do with the apparently successful assassination of the Minister, a pity really, it must have been much too quick if it had escaped their notice.

The young man's ice-blue eyes were blank as he spoke nothing but the truth, though Harry could see his irritation at their ignorance beneath the facade. 

“We had no knowledge of Baranicks death nor had any of ours received a summons.” So an inside job, how very convenient for Madame Umbridge.

“Shame that, nor will you be receiving such summons due to the new laws passed, any being associated with an anti ministerial group is hereby stripped of rank, rights and citizenship under wizarding law. We could kill any of you in the street as we would a rat and the Minister wouldn’t bat an eye.” Harry couldn’t help the snort in response, as troubling as the news was, he was pretty sure the entire DMLE had been acting as if that were the case for the last year or so anyway. He focussed his attention back on Ron who was slowly losing his temper with his lack of reaction. Well he wasn't the only one growing weary of this visit, and the smallest girl was looking paler by the moment, all of the children were in need of help. 

“Why exactly are you here, Auror Weasley?” Harry's tone was cold and cutting, it no longer held the polite edge he had been forcing in this company. Ronald's eyes sharpened in response. Though he seemed reluctant to give whatever message he had been sent with, which was curious. One of the Auror's that stood at Weasleys back gave a none too subtle cough under his breath, all but telling Ronald to get on with it. With a sour look, the redhead did so, much to his own duress.

“The Minister is offering the wizards of this place one chance,” the man began, his face contorted with disgust as he spoke. “Any wizard without creature impurities is to be given 24 hours to turn themselves over to the Ministry and to renounce all loyalties, all oaths and all support for The undesirable Harry Potter's illegal colony on British soil, if they do not they will be subjected to the same punishment as every other creature living within these walls.”

Harry went still, not even breathing as he held Ronald’s gaze, “Which would be?” 

Ronald gave that small cold victorious smile. “Extermination.” The man turned to apparate but suddenly found himself stuck to the spot. The Aurors all around him turned in alarm only for the entire group to be stupefied as one. Really they shouldn't have let Harry speak for so long.

A portion of their border defence squad surrounded the downed Aurors but none of them were dense enough to turn their backs as another two dozen witches and wizards appeared surrounding them, their wands raised. Harry didn't pause in raising the outer defence wards, nulling the magic of any kind but his own between the two ward lines. Not that that would cause much hindrance to the defence squad who were made up of goblin warriors and muggle werewolves who specialized in physical defence and modern muggle weapons rather than a magical defence. Harry had taken no chances in planning his settlements defences. The wizards who had attempted to cast were frozen in place, the rest having realised the fruitlessness of their situation still held their wands aloft in angry defiance. 

Harry left them be, advancing on the back of his one-time friend, releasing the man from the wards that would keep him in place as he did so. His eyes no longer the green the man would have recognised but the crimson of his rebirth. But the redhead didn't back down but stood tall and proud despite his crimes. 

“You disgust me Ronald Weasley, and one day, one day soon you will realise just how far you have fallen and I will be there and I will grant you no mercy.” 

The man hid his fear well but Harry knew him, knew him far too well and he could see the slight paling of his skin, the tension that began to pull at his shoulders as clear as day. But still, the man did not back down as he sneered his response. 

“I do not fear you, or your little band of sycophants and I will take great pleasure in destroying all you have built, all you have taken from me.” And there it was, the jealous child that the youngest Weasley son never grew out of being. Harry just scoffed as he took a step closer until there was barely an inch between them. 

“Then you are a fool, my dear friend, I am not the same man you fought with in the battle of Hogwarts, I am not the same child you befriended and brooded over in your school days. And for what is about to happen you can only blame yourself and your own traitorous behind. How dare you stand there in victory, in pride, when you have done nothing but dishonour all that our comrades died for.” 

Not wanting or willing to listen to any of the redheads retorts he grabbed the man by the lapels lifting him with magic and strength sending him hurtling towards his allies, the stunned Aurour’s following in his wake, all dozen of them landing in a wakeful daze, likely bruised by there landings. Not that Harry cared, casting a wordless sonorous as he began to speak. 

“I Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Vale Noir and Master of his people invoke the Marlequinns right. The black lands and her people cease all connection and affiliation with the British magical world and will treat only with the authority of the land as ordained under Merlin's order. Any attack on our lands will be treated as an act of war and will be met as such. Go in peace and deliver my message, any further violence will be met in kind. So mote it be.” 

The blessing was echoed by his people much to the shock and confusion of their invaders. Blood Knip the head of the border guard and son of his clan leader nodded in satisfaction as he pulled his squad back, keeping a steady eye on their invaders. They would not be the first to attack. Not now. No one knew better than to avoid the lady's wrath than a goblin after all. 

Sharing a look with Pansy, Harry stepped forwards towards the children who flinched back but much like their captors, were frozen to their section of ground. An unfortunate side effect of runic ground-based warding but better than the alternative of allowing Ronald and his cohorts to leave with them. Slowly Harry approached them, his hands held high in the universal sign of we mean you no harm, as he for the first time ever cursed the body his reanimation had gifted him with. It did intimidation well, but little else. Well, at least he was still short.

He crouched, still a few steps from the children, trying to catch their downturned gaze unsuccessfully. 

Looking to his follower she looked as lost as he was, the only experience they really had with children was Teddy, and they could always give him back when things got too emotional or difficult. Sighing internally at Pansy’s apparent lack of maternal instinct he faced the children once more with a more open expression. 

“I know you're scared,” he began in the softest tone he could muster. “And you're all probably more than a little confused but I can promise you one thing, nothing and no one within my wards will seek to hurt you.” The white blonde-haired stick of a girl flinched back at his words. While the other two eyed him with terrified suspicion. Something pulled Harry towards the blonde girl, however, who was the odd one out in this odd trio. He caught Pansy’s gaze and indicated to the two dark-haired children, who seemed more cognizant, and a little less fearful of what was going on. Slowly he approached the child once again crouching before her. Slowly he lifted his hand to her chin revealing dark doe-like eyes, scared and suspicious, so like his own at that age. The girl was pale, paler than the others and almost skeletally thin, he lifted his other hand to the other side of the girl's face, brushing back the hair she was attempting to hide behind. 

Pulling his hand back he gave the girl a small smile before speaking once more.

“What’s your name little one?” The girl remained stiff and silent but the fear in her eyes seemed to lessen a little, confusion taking to the forefront of her mind.

It was then a small voice interrupted from behind, having apparently overcome some of the fear that was surrounding them, Harry would have been thankful for it if it weren't for the words the girl spoke. 

“Don't bother, the freak doesn't talk, it's not worth your time.” Harry's eyes turned back to crimson at that moment as the child before him flinched back from the words. Harry had no need to turn back to address such language as Pansy quickly and quite loudly took the child to task, though the lecture was short-lived due to the children's already traumatised condition. Sighing Harry dropped to the ground before the girl, catching her gaze once more. 

“You know, when I was young I had a cousin and an aunt who didn't like me much, they called me a freak too, for a little while I thought it was my name.” The girl looked up at him her dark eyes wide and disbelieving. “Hmm it's true, I later learnt it wasn't but because of everything they said and did, I didn't trust anyone and then one night a man came. He was big and loud and hairy and he was the most terrifying person I had ever met because he was kind. ” He held her gaze a knowing look in his eyes and the girl's gaze darted down once more. “But he offered me a hand toward a new life, he asked me to trust, to take a leap of faith and do you know what happened?” he paused waiting hoping for some response from the girl who hesitantly lifted her head, shaking her head slightly but her gaze all but imploring for more. “He made my life better.” The girl's gaze was still disbelieving but Harry had to try and take this chance.

“I don't expect you to believe me, not right away, but no harm will come to you here, you are safe little one. I just need you to take a chance, just for a little while and take my hand, and take a chance that we can make things better for you here.” The girl kept her gaze fixed on him for just a little while, weighing his trustworthiness against all of her fears, against the aggression and darkness she had already seen emanating from him, he didn't think the odds were in his favour. But much to his surprise the girl gave a slow nod, extending her hand for him to take. His smile widened just a bit as he took the girl's hand and stood, only to find Lucius mere steps behind him. His own gaze lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, dear gods guys it has been ages since I last posted and even longer since I posted for this fic! 
> 
> long and short of it, I'm utterly useless at time management and WKR is giving me a ridiculously hard time at the mo so this one gets an update instead! hope you enjoy it!


	9. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

Lucius could feel the ground as he ran, the rock and stones that stabbed into his feet with each step he took. He wasn't in the condition to be doing this, to even attempt it but now maybe his chance, could be his only chance. 

Harry had left him cold and abandoned on the bed, his mind shamed his body bare and Lucius couldn't take it. His master. No, no, not his master, never again would he kneel to a master. The potter spawn was not like the dark lord it was true. He was worse. 

With him at least Lucius had control over his mind, his body, his… he could control and have opinions, objective opinions that were his and his alone. Yet in Harry's presence, he couldn't control it, couldn't control anything. This skirmish or conflict or whatever it was would give him a moment to run, to escape. It may be his only opportunity and if it killed him then so be it. Each step seemed to steal his breath, his body becoming heavier but Lucius continued to run, not even truly looking where he was going until he heard a voice, a voice he recognised, which pulled him to a halt. 

“Death Eater scum.” 

Tossing himself towards the nearest hiding place, the trunk of a tree as it was, he lifted his head to see the scene before him, a scene that took his breath away.

There an Auror squadron dressed in crimson red, bright like blood beneath the sunlight, stood strong and tall and before them children chained and in a condition that would not have been odd within the halls of the manor in the last months of the war. Lucius didn't know how to take the sight in, how to comprehend what was before him that he couldn't find the focus to listen to the conversation. That was until he felt Harry's rage. The magic was subtle but Lucius in his years as a servant had learnt to notice such things in those of power around him. It was second nature. He listened to the conversation and felt his lord's magic sharpen in its rage, still subtle and barely there but he could feel it as if it sought him out… 

He wanted to laugh at the Ministry's ‘generous offer’, it was a trap if he had ever heard one, yes it may imply clemency but there was no actual offer of it, only the assertion that one would not be killed as a creature. Which in the long run may be the more favourable of fates. 

No, the Ministry was no friend to anyone who was marked by his master and it seemed as if his own body was against his attempts to escape. Why else would he be here to the east when he had set off west? His panic had allowed for the mark to guide him, guide him back to... The thought to retreat or better yet head further down the ward boundary so his crossing wouldn't be noticed streaked through his mind when the inevitable bloodshed began, only there was no opportunity for that as he felt Harry lock down the wards. They were both new and old, entwined in a way he would never have thought possible. Such things would need time to study if he were ever to safely cross and yet its effects were clear as the Ministry wizards who had been in hiding attempted to cast. Their efforts were in vain, somehow the man had been able to nullify their magic. But that was not the most concerning thing about the scene, no, while his Lord talked and the ministry reinforcements cursed the vale’s forces remained still and ready and so unlike any force that Lucius had ever seen within the wizarding world. 

Goblins in glistening armour and men, beastly and primal in their stance stood together armed and unlike any force the wizarding world had ever had to contend with. This was no small rebellion, this was no child screaming at the world at its unfairness. And then the proclamation of Marlequinns right had Lucius closing his eyes in defeat. Only someone who knew exactly what they were playing at would use such a right, such an invocation. This was no war for control, no fight for influence. No this was a coup for the right to rule the magical world. And his Lord, Harry Potter would be king. There was no escape, even in death Lucius was no longer sure he would find an escape, not if his son's tales of the man's rebirth were true. He was bound to the man who had declared war on the Ministry, on the magical worlds status quo.

He was bonded to the man, who if he won, would be king. 

He watched as the man turned from the scene, from his declaration as if it were a mild reprimand, and he heard the echo of the blessing from the beings who surrounded him. His fate was sealed. He would be the plaything of the most powerful creature on earth, he would lose any chance of freedom. 

And yet… while the beings moved forward to prompt the invaders from the scene and the magicals retreated back into the village, Harry had eyes for none but the children. The man crouched before one, the smallest blonde twig of a girl and Lucius couldn't have stopped his approach if he had tried, it was as if his very magic had taken control of his faculties to drag him towards the thing he feared. He almost jumped when the young man crashed backwards, his eyes on the blonde as his follower rebuked a child for their words. Lucius wasn't listening to that, his mind too focused on his master.

“You know, when I was young I had a cousin and an aunt who didn't like me much, they called me a freak too, for a little while I thought it was my name.” Impossible the golden boy would never have been left as such, the light would never have allowed it. And yet he spoke with such sincerity, such certainty and such hope. Lucius couldn’t bear it.

“I don't expect you to believe me, not right away, but no harm will come to you here, you are safe little one. I just need you to take a chance, just for a little while and take my hand, and take a chance that we can make things better for you here.” The girl wouldn't take it. She had stood before him as he all but exuded that aggression, that menace and yet, and yet she did and Lucius didn't know how to do that. To take a chance, to trust… he couldn't run, but he didn't know how to stay, how to serve this new master… the man turned, the child's hand in his grip only to halt as he met Lucius’ own gaze, first there was a shock, then confusion and then a cold realisation. But he did not growl, did not attack, did not meet out the punishment Lucius knew he deserved. No, he began to approach him until he stood before him, the child in hand beside him. He would not make her fear him further, that much was obvious, but Lucius could see none but his Lord, his master, the creature who held dominion over him. He fell to his knees before him, in submission, in apology, in defeat. 

He didn't know how he expected the man to react, how he expected this to play out. What he hadn't expected was the light touch to his chin, a small hand, too small to be that of his Lord, too gentle to be the hand of the man he had wronged. He looked up ever so slightly to meet the sad gaze of the girl, a child so young, who looked at him with a childlike understanding that was so knowing and yet so naive all the same.

He met it with fear and sadness, which the child must have seen as she looked up towards his master in question, but Lucius didn't follow her gaze, couldn't. Rather he returned his gaze downward unable to meet the eye of the man who had defeated him without even trying. 

Yet the words spoken by his master rang through him unexpected and unbelievable in their utterance. 

“He is someone who is like you, little one. He doesn't believe me yet either, but he will, when he is ready to know, to accept it.”

The words sang in their sincerity, in a truth he could not accept.

Yet the girl kept her hand on him, a balm, an acceptance he could not deny. Slowly that hand crept downwards toward his arm tugging it until his hand was in her own and Lucius could not help but to allow his gaze to meet her own. And in it was a question, a request, for the strength he had not needed in so long, not since Draco had been young and Lucius couldn't deny it. Because there was one thing he was sure of if nothing else. That Potter's Gryffindor heart would do right by this girl, this child. Even though he doubted that the man would do right by him. Slowly he rose to his feet, still looking to the ground, not meeting his master's eye, but still holding the child's hand. And when they began to move Lucius didn't argue, did not question, he followed in the man, his lord's wake. Giving the child strength, and taking a little of that for himself. Though he would never admit it. Not even to himself.

*** 

They had settled the girl in the room next to Lucius’ easily enough. The man in question had not said a word, yet his presence and his apparent acceptance of Harry's truth paved the way for the ease. Carefully they settled the child into the bed, with a quietly uttered somenous the child was guaranteed sleep for at least a few hours. Harry would have her properly examined in the morning, healed and tested to see if there were any here who were kin enough to be family, so she could be returned to those she belonged to. Yet that was a task for tomorrow. Now he had his mate to take care of, to calm. 

He shouldn't have lost himself to his instincts. He knew this. He had known it from the moment he had realised that the blonde man was his mate. Yet at that moment he could have done no differently. The man who was once a Lord, his silver-tongued serpent had known exactly which buttons to push to set him off like an adolescent, like the creature he truly was. The man behind the facade had not been able to retain control. And he had left him, their business unfinished, so much left unspoken. 

Once the child had been left to rest he led the man who was now so defeated, so pliant to his quarters, and the man came willingly, almost unthinkingly in his wake. Harry hadn't liked it. But was unable to come up with a solution for it. He didn't speak to the man not at first; he merely began to undo the buttons on the shirt that was barely secured to his mate's chest. Revealing the ivory skin blemished already by his kisses, his neck almost purple where he had bitten. He had laid the man down with more gentleness than he had in any of their interactions before pulling his trousers from him leaving him bare in the light of the setting sun. He looked beautiful like this, beautiful but broken. His feet were torn to pieces, bleeding and bruised to the point he had half a mind to call on a healer. But that wouldn't help. He could not have Annabel here. Not after she had challenged his claim so blatantly only a few mere hours before.

He knew he had things to do, things to prepare. They were now on the brink of war. Yet he could not bring himself to leave his mate's side. Not in this state. Yet on the same thread of thought, he knew Draco had seen it all. His declaration and his fathers defeat, his submission. He would know Harry had other priorities at this moment and would command their forces, prepare them in his absence. They had planned this after all. Draco knew his plans better than Harry did. He was the mind behind it all, after all. Harry was merely the face and the force. So he sat delicately at the foot of the bed, pulling his mate's pliant feet into his lap as he summoned what he needed from a house-elf. He could have used magic he knew. To clean the cuts and seal the wounds. But that wasn't the point. His vampire screamed out its need to care for what was theirs and in this instance, Harry agreed. Lucius needed him to show that care now in this state. He needed Harry to be here to see him through this. Even if the man himself was almost catatonic in his submission. 

Taking the cloth he had summoned and the water infused with murtlap and willow bark he cleansed his mate's feet, slipping the cloth and stroking it over the delicate heels of his mates damaged appendages, receiving only small whines and soft noises of pain in response to his ministrations.

Each whine of uncertainty, each moan of pain cut through him pulling from him coos of reassurance and care that he was almost unaware of uttering... almost. Once he had scraped away the debris and clotting blood from his mate's feet he did not hesitate in allowing his magic to encapsulate them, healing them of the damage his mates' ill-conceived attempts of escape had caused. 

The whine of confusion had him stroking the man's calf almost thoughtlessly in his attempt to soothe the man who was his. Yet as he went to stand that whine only grew louder in its intensity. Harry knew he should leave, that Lucius was in no mind to consent to his staying, in remaining in his presence when he was this vulnerable. 

And yet it was that vulnerability that made him unable to leave. 

His vampire was screaming out that their mate needed him, that he could not be left alone. Harry turned to meet Lucius’’ gaze for the first time since he had met his gaze in that plain. And oh how the fear and confusion had cut through him like a well-sharpened blade. Now it was full of need as much as it was full of confusion and Harry wouldn't, couldn't, turn away from it. 

Slowly, his movements cautious and deliberate, he placed the man's now bandaged feet back on the foot of the bed as he all but crawled upwards so he was lying directly adjacent to his mate. The man's eyes had left him, of course, his eyes downcast and submissive in the same way it had been when they had first met in this house,

Harry wasn't going to push him, not yet. Once the man had slept and was cognizant of his surroundings once more they would talk. Truly talk about what was going on. If Harry was honest with himself he had been cruel in allowing the man's ignorance of his position of his importance to Harry in going on for so long. But first, he had to sleep and in his state, there was only one way that would happen. Slowly and deliberately he held his hand out so it was lightly pressing on the bite mark, on the claim he had placed on his mate. The man froze for but a moment before relaxing into his touch, whining at it as he all but flooded his form into Harrys, a man he feared, a man he served. The guilt that filled him almost had him pushing Lucius away. But he knew his mate needed it, unknowing as to why he needed it all the same. The whining began once more and Harry couldn't stop his utterances, his cooing, if he tried. 

“You're safe, my love, all is well. You are home and you are safe.” The almost nonsensical and sweet nothings flowed from his lips as if they were second nature and Harry very much doubted his mate had heard a word of it. Yet the tone seemed to soothe the man as he brought himself close and cuddled in close to his form. Harry didn't fight it, didn't stop the man from taking what he needed. He felt the man relax against his still clothed chest, the smell of fear and uncertainty still hung in the air yet one of contentment was suffused beneath it. The bond keeping the man calm, allowing him to accept the reassurance Harry was giving despite his fear. And slowly but surely the man drifted off, into a fitful sleep. 

And Harry stayed. Allowing his scent and presence to soothe the man who was his, the man who had tried to run, the man he had destroyed in more ways than one. Tugging him close, Harry closed his eyes and hoped with all that he was, that he could bring this man peace in the days to come. He prayed to any deity who was listening that he had not destroyed it all before it had truly begun. 


End file.
